High School Chaos
by 12TheRunaway15
Summary: I am adding yet another Tokka AU fic to the boards. It's Toph's first year of High School. She heard it was supposed to be fun and she believed it...until school actually started...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What is the point with these things? Anyway, I don't own anything that may be familiar to you and that seems impossible for me to own.

A/N: Right...well...this is my first fan fic. I hope that doesn't make you all turn your back on me, but I just wanted to tell you so if it is bad...well you know why. I am a totally dedicated Tokka fan and I wish Suki would just go die in a hole already (sorry Suki fans). Anyway…I've been an avid reader on Fan and decided to try my hand at writing. So, enough of my rambling and on with the TOKKA!

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-'

"Ugh…," I sleepily turned onto my stomach reaching out to turn the annoying, repetitive monstrosity (wow big words Toph-and at 7:34 in the morning, too) off, "Whoever invented alarm clocks and school is going to wish that they were dead when I'm done with them…"

Wait-

SCHOOL!

_Shit_!

It's the first day of high school and I'm gonna be late!

For once I really hope my mom has my breakfast ready.

For _once_! And _only_ once.

I whip my covers off of me and throw on my already-prepared outfit.

Hey, don't look at me like that.

I only set them out yesterday because I knew something like this was gonna happen.

It always does.

I sprinted into my personal bathroom and forced the obnoxiously pink hairbrush through my hair and put my contacts in. When I thought I was finally presentable enough, I ran back to my room, grabbed my thrashed skateboard, stuffed a couple of Dragon's Eye manga books into my backpack, and proceeded down the hall.

After a complete 7 minutes of getting dressed, I slid down the railing of the stairs, landing right beside my displeased mother.

She either woke up having a bad day or _I_ caused her to go into her don't-touch-me-or-I'll-kill-you-in-3-seconds attitude.

It doesn't matter to me _how _she turned out this way, just seeing her all ticked off makes my day.

Even better- she _does_ have my breakfast ready.

I grab my lunch, stuff the toaster strudel into my mouth, drop my skateboard onto the hard, tile floor, and prepare to take off out of the door.

But of course, that can't happen.

_Oh no_.

I have to get lectured on my outfit, transportation, and behavior.

After about 5 minutes of tuning out my mother, I'm allowed to get to school.

* * *

A minute or so passed and I notice a moving truck in front of a big, red brick house 5 doors down from mine.

I see a girl and a boy that look around my age running out of the house. The odd looking boy with the ponytail hops on his own skateboard while his sister just runs as fast as she can along his side.

At least I think she's his sister...

Haha. They're late like me.

Come on skateboard. _Go faster!_

I glanced at Ponytail and caught him looking at me. All he did was speed up on his skateboard.

Oh, ok. He wants a race does he?

I'll give him a race.

"Eat my dust, Ponytail!" I yelled over the wind rushing at me as I took on a whole 6 MPH. His sister just shot us a confused look.

He didn't reply, just kept on flying down the sidewalk.

Heh. This boy and his enormous ego.

I wonder if he'll cry when I crush it…

When we reached the top of the hill, I caught sight of the school.

Come on, 2 more minutes…

* * *

"YEAH!" I shout in triumph after I nose grind up the rail of the steps in front of the school, landing flawlessly onto the concrete, right in front of the building's doors.

"Wow, nice job…for a girl," He replies smirking.

"Excuse me?" I exclaim giving him an incredulous look.

"You heard me. By the way, the names Sokka," Shooting me what he probably thought was a suave smile and extending his hand out for me to shake.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," I brush past him forcefully, throwing the doors open and quickly make my way to my locker.

I hear two more people enter the building, one asking the other what that was about.

I'm not surprised when the idiot says nothing.

After stuffing my skateboard into my locker along with my backpack, I head to my homeroom.

I'm starting to see why the school holds "Open House" nights. You could seriously get lost in this place. And that is not something you want to happen.

I search the crowded room. Seeing two familiar faces, I head over to my best friends.

"What's up Zuko? Aang?" I ask nodding to them.

"Not much," They reply at the same time.

I'm not surprised to see them in their normal styles. Zuko with his red sleeveless shirt, black baggy jeans, red andblack tennis shoes, and scruffy hair carelessly brushed and sticking out everywhere.

Aang…now Aang's _style_ just screams gay. Which is fine…it's not like he is, but…well…I wished my persuasion would work. He needs to lose the yellow short-sleeved shirt with orange stripes that horizontally cross his chest, the clean cut-and ironed-brown pants, and orange high-tops.

Okay, I have to admit. I love the high-tops.

And the shirt is ok. But those pants have _got to go_.

"Well it seems you guys haven't changed a bit."

"Touché," Zuko replies leaving the bored look on his face.

"Yeah, you haven't exactly 'widened you horizons' either," Aang adds.

What was wrong with wearing a tan short-sleeved shirt over a forest green long-sleeved t-shirt, with faded green cargo shorts? And dark brown and tan vans. My hair is up in a clip with my bangs hanging loosely in front of my face.

"Well, at least our outfits kick everyone else's into the next century. Your _style _just encourages everyone to jump off random cliffs and bridges."

"_Haha, funny_," He turns away, pouting.

After returning Zuko's high five, as hard as possible of course, I take a seat between my two best buds and crack open the 1st book of Dragon's Eye.

"I see you brought your 'just in case of emergencies' books?" Zuko asks raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure, why not? Plus this _is_ an emergency. I'm bored." I reply shrugging.

He just returns to blankly staring at the whiteboard in the front of the room.

* * *

Why is it quiet all of a sudden?

Oh, no.

Aang's walking around asking for people to sign his 'Discrimination Against Tortillas and Their Feelings' petition again, isn't he?

I mean, come on.

No one gives a shit about the feelings of tortillas, if they have any, that are used for spicy chicken wraps instead of a fish tacos.

But for once, my assumption was wrong.

I look over to my right and see that Aang is still sitting in his seat pouting.

The sound of a door slamming brought my attention to the front of the room.

Great, school has officially started.

I mean why else would the teacher be walking into the room with that smug let's-ruin-some-more-kids'-lives look?

Let the fun begin.

Wait-

Why is Ponytail and what's-her-face doing in _my, _well…, _Miss_ _Chang's_ homeroom?

Emphasis on _Miss_.

No man in their right mind would ever think about marrying that psychotic sadist.

I hoped I got away from her after 8th grade ended.

"Okay kids, listen up. We have received 2 new students from Ohio. Of course, you are all new students at this High School, but they are from out-of-state, so be on your best behavior," She looked us all straight in the eye during here little speech.

Everyone- except me and Zuko, that is- flinched under her glare as a response.

Ha. As if I'd be let _her_ intimidate _me_.

It'll be snowing in August when I bow down to anyone.

"Alright, Miss. Bei Fong, Mr. Hi, and Mr. Kuuki, raise your hands."

We raise our hands simultaneously.

"Katara and Sokka Mizu? Please take a seat at the table in front of these three," She orders shooting us all you-better-behave-and-set-a-good-example look.

Zuko just shrugs and returns to staring at the wall for the 3rd time this morning. Aang nervously scratches the back of his head- I saw him staring at Katara, who he obviously likes even though he doesn't know her. I, being the badass person I am, lean back in my chair, fold my arms across my chest, and shoot her a death glare in return.

She winces.

Ha. You _better_ fear me old lady.

Sokka steps into my field of vision and shoots me that same "suave" smile from before, sitting down right beside his sister.

Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.

I _really_ don't need this!

Aren't my parents enough?

* * *

Unbelievable.

I thought I was going to _enjoy _High School, which is obviously not going to happen with that egotistical, sexist jerk in EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CLASSES!

Not only that, but I have a drooling bafoon as a friend and Ponytail's goody-goody-suck-up of a sister in all my classes, too.

Funny how the world works with me, huh?

But wait, it gets even better.

We all- which includes me, Zuko, Aang, Sweetness, and Ponytail- sit either:

A. At the same table

or B. In the same general area. And by that I mean in the very back of the room, me being in the 2nd to last row between Sokka-at the leftmost side-and Katara, with Zuko and Aang behind us in the last row. Zuko directly behind me and Aang right behind Katara, to be exact.

Great, right?

WRONG!

* * *

After about 7 hours of blowing off Language Arts, falling asleep in History, barely attempting Math, trying to decide what the school was trying to get them to eat for lunch, listening to my beloved IPod Touch throughout Science and Health, and pretending to be doing something in P.E., the first day at school finally ended.

I fought my way through the throng of kids to my locker.

Pulling my skateboard out and setting it on the ground, I dropped my Science and Math textbooks into my backpack.

And no, I'm not bringing them home for show, I have homework...

On the first day of school...

And why?

Well, the answer is simple my young pupils: Teachers were made to corrupt the minds of innocent children and ruin their lives. It's their job and they take it _very seriously_.

"Very nice. It's strong, has the awesome brand of Element, and even though the wheels are a bit rough, they are a great shade of green," Ponytail comments eyeing my board _very_ closely.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I land a solid kick to his right shin, resulting in my board falling into my waiting hands, and me flying out the doors.

I cannonball over the stairs from this morning and started making my way to the mall.

"Hey, move it or loose it, Grandma!"

Geez, old people these days. Don't they know that if a 14 year old girl is rushing towards them at 8 MPH on a skateboard that they should move out of the way?

Eh, I hope I'm smarter than her when I'm old and wrinkely.

* * *

Haha, ironic.

Just as I arrive at the mall, the song, "Complicated", ends.

Anyway, Music Madness...Music Madness...Music Madness-Ah. Here were are.

I call out for Teo. He's the son of the man that owns this music store-Music Madness- and is one of my best friends.

He comes wheeling out.

Ah, poor kid. Having to live with paralysis from the waist down ever since he was 5.

Damn car crash and drunk driver.

"Hey! How's my favorite jam session partner?" He asks sticking out his hand for me to shake.

Returning the gesture, I grin, and can't hold back my comment, "I'm your _only _jam session partner and next time, a fist bump or high five will work. I'm only 1 year and 3 months older than you."

We both laugh.

* * *

Ugh...only 20 minutes have passed, I finished my homework, and no one seems to be stopping by anytime soon.

It must be my badassness that is scaring everyone away.

As they should be scared.

3 Minutes Later...

What to do? What to do?

...

...

Come on Toph, you're in a music store.

With guitars.

And drums.

They even have Ukuleles!

With that thought I hop off the chair and head straight to the guitars, carefully remove a Gibson Les Paul with a neon green finish from the rack, and return to my seat.

Ah, yeah. This is the life.

Just sittin' here, my feet propped up on the counter, playing random songs that I love.

And to believe I get 7.50 an hour for this.

Not that I'm complaining, it's just..._wow_.

* * *

4 hours later and I'm headin' home.

Not much happens after that.

All I do is eat dinner, answer the usual questions about how your first day went, then went to bed.

But not before reminiscing about today.

* * *

And cut! Haha. Anyway… Sorry if this was horrible and if I wasted 10 or 20 minutes (depending on how long it took you to read this awfully long chapter, once I started writing I couldn't stop) of your lives, but I just thought of this not too long ago (it kept me up till 4:15 in the morning thinking about it) and thought I'd try it out. Also, Zuko, Aang, Katara and Sokka's last names are all in Spanish. I'm Hispanic and I couldn't find how to say fire (femenino), air (sustantivo), and water (agua) in Japanese or Chinese. And finally, I'm not going to be one of those obsessed writers that begs or threatens for reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if you would. Oh and I would also appreciate critism-if I have any mistakes, please tell me. Yeah…well…that's it…I guess… Hopefully I'll be back with the next chapter.

-The Runaway

***EDITED* ****Just went through and fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. Also took out some of the language-I found it quite tacky reading it through. I will be editing the rest of my chapters, because of my spotting of more mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again-no point. But since it's required…I don't own Avatar or anything else that is obviously not mine.

A/N: Well…I didn't know my story was actually good…, but the reviews encouraged me to go ahead and write the next chapter. Thanks to Atolia, Demonking 101, StroodleDoodledFuhn, Glyth, TwilightGD, jakskelligton, Azula's Flame 1415, and Arnysd for the awesome (and nice) reviews. This chapter is for you! And no worries Atolia- Avatar will never die as long as it is still remembered. Oh and TwilightGD (and anyone else wondering)-here are the ages:

Teo: 13

Toph, Aang, and Katara: 14

Zuko and Sokka: 15

I'll add the names and ages of anyone else that enters the story or if I missed someone already and it's pointed out. I also changed the last names to Japanese from the 1st chapter.

Soooo….on with the Tokka!

* * *

I repeat-damn those smart people who just had to invent alarm clocks.

I mean, why they couldn't invent something useful like…I dunno…a machine that allows you to actually be a character inside the game you're playing on PS2, is beyond me.

Going through the same routine as yesterday morning- except I'm not late today, thank goodness -I stop and think for a minute.

Why are my contacts white?

Do the eye doctors at Golden Vision want me to look blind?

I mean, I know I have horrible vision, but I'm probably the only one without normal 'clear' contacts in the entire world.

This will have to be fixed.

Soon.

Wrenching my door open and picking up my handy dandy **NOTEBOOK-**

…

...I was just kidding, geez…

_-skateboard_, I slide down the stairs just like on the first day of school.

And once again my mom is standing there with my breakfast with her same grumpy look.

This time I received 2 pieces of toast with strawberry jam on them.

Before she has time to harass me on everything, I shoot out the door.

"Toph, dear, I thought you said you were going to turn a new leaf over for High School. You know…new outfits, wearing makeup, and getting a ride from Mr. Ming!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I only said that to get you off my back?"

I look back to see my mom standing in the doorway with a horrified look fixed on her face.

Ha- I thought that was impossible.

The Botox was supposed to still be in effect both yesterday and today.

Whoa Toph, control your laughing and don't flip off the board.

We don't want "Mommy Dearest" to catch up and give us a hug, now do we?

That's right. Just keep skating, just keep skating, just keep skati-

What the- AHH!

I'm thrown to the left and into the street, my board turned upside down beside me.

Dang that hurt!

I look over at the object that almost squashed me.

And my favorite shirt's got a blood stain because of a big gash I obtained on my arm.

…since when do guitars fly?

Wow…what a sweet Gibson Firebird.

With a blue lightning finish. Wow…

"NOOOOO! My Firebird! That cost me shi-I mean-craploads of money Katara!"

Wait, this guy, this really cute guy right here is _Sokka_?

But…his hair…down…and clothes…

No way.

"Toph? _Toph_? TOPH?"

"What?" I yell back, finally snapping out of my revere.

"Are you okay? My guitar could've crushed you!" He asked, franticly pulling me to my feet, inspecting for more cuts.

"I'm fine Sokka-"

"Wait. You just called me _Sokka_. Are you sure you didn't bump your head or something?" He commented, pulling me into a headlock to have a good look at my head.

"Sokka! _Sokka_! SOKKA! Let me go! I'm _fine_!" I push him back off me. "You just don't have a ponytail in your hair right now, so the nickname 'Ponytail' doesn't work."

"Oh. Do you want me to put my hair up?" He asks taking a step forward.

"No…that's fine…it looks better…down…" I stutter backing up a step.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind, you know." He advances another step.

"Seriously Sokka? Stop. Your hair looks fine down and _I'm_ fine. Got it?" I take one step forward this time, so I'm glaring right into his eyes.

"Okay… Since your _fine_, would you mind giving me a rematch?" He asks hopefully, picking up my board and handing it to me.

"Sure… Yeah. Grab your board and prepare to get crushed…_again_." He runs into his house not seconds after I reply.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TOPH? First you call him cute, give him compliments, and then you act nervous around him_.

I only acted nervous once. Plus what's wrong with giving someone a compliment and telling _myself _they're cute?

_It means that you are starting to like him. Then you really start liking them until you're in love, which can't happen. And you know why?_

Because… I'm only 14?

_No! Well partially yes, but mostly because you have a __**reputation**__. You know the whole I'm-so-tough-if-you-get-within-5-feet-of-me-I'll-kick-your-sorry-ass-into-the-next-millenia act?_

It's not an act. It's the cold, hard truth.

_Then act like it is!_

Ugh…not good Toph…fighting with yourself…and losing…just not good.

_Hell yeah I'm winning!_

"Shut up!" I yell at myself.

"Internal conflict?" I turn to see Sokka standing there on his skateboard.

"No…yes. Let's just race, okay?" I jump on my board ready to take off.

"Okay on 3…1..3!" He yelled 3 as quick as he could, taking a 2 second head start.

"Hey! No fair!" I fly after him.

Come on, _come on_. I can't lose…I can't- AHH!

"Are you trying to kill me? Cutting in front of someone going more than 5 MPH on a skateboard isn't that smart, just to let you know!" I yell swerving out of the way.

"I'm not trying to kill you! I'm just trying to win!" He yelled back. But with the wind blowing in my ears, I heard, "I'm trying to kill you, so I can win!"

Ugh…IDIOT!

* * *

…

Apparently, all he needed was 3 seconds…

I can't believe I _lost_.

"Yes! I win! I win! I win! Come on Toph, be happy for me. I won!" He stood, jumping in front of me, shouting it to my face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I turn to walk inside.

"Say it."

I turn around slowly. "What?"

"Say it. Say 'You win Sokka'." He replied crossing his arms.

"Ugh…fine… You win Sokka…but only because you cheated!"

"I know, I know, bask in my- wait, what? I didn't cheat!"

"You sure did. Now admit _that_."

"But I didn't cheat. I won _fair and square_." He persisted.

"Then where did 2 go? Maybe you need to go back to kindergarten and re-learn how to count." I turn sharply on my heel and make my way to my locker.

Pft, loser.

He thinks he's so _cool_.

Please…now…Zuko…Zuko's cool…that's why he's my friend…and why Sokka isn't.

Cause Sokka's just…_Sokka_…

Okay, that's not a reason…but I don't need one.

All I know is that I want nothing to do with Sokka.

...

If only I didn't feel as if that was a lie.

* * *

Nothing special occurred in Language Arts, History, and Math, just boring worksheets and really long, unnecessary lectures. At lunch, we actually figured out that we were eating spaghetti. Science and Health were the same as L.A., History, and Math, but P.E. was a whole different story.

Today, Mr. Bumi picked Suki and me to be team leaders.

Pft, he probably had never heard of our rivalry.

Ever since we were picked as opposing team captains in 3rd grade, we have been sworn enemies inside and out of P.E.

"Ah, Toph, my friend, you haven't changed a bit over the summer. I think you should've taken your mother's advice. A new change of clothes would really help with making friends instead of scaring everyone."

Ugh…_Suki_…

"Well, at least all I have to do is change my clothes to fix my 'problem'. No amount of makeup can help the fact that you look like an ogre with really bad acne." I shoot back, glaring at her.

She fumes and begins to reply, but Mr. Bumi cuts in, "Okay, pick your teams! Pick all the girls first, then pick the guys!"

"What? Why?" All the guys protested.

"Ladies first!" He says in a sing song voice

The teams:

Toph- Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka.

Suki- Azula, Yue, Smellerbee, Meng, Jet, The Duke, and Haru.

After an intense 10 minutes, my team finally won.

I mean it's obvious we would, but still. I just felt like saying it again.

* * *

Once the 2nd day of school ended, I headed down to the mall for yet another 5 hours of 'work'.

Just as I was about halfway the song "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, the door opened.

Seeing who it was that entered, I just took my time singing and playing the rest of the song.

I tried my best not to stop my 'performance' and burst out laughing at Sokka's face.

It was a mixture of awe, surprise, and annoyance at being ignored for more than a minute.

"Okay, I know we have every single class together, but what are the chances of seeing you here? Are you stalking me or something?" I ask finally coming to the end of the song.

"_No_. I just came here because I need-" I let out a short laugh, "okay-_want _a new guitar. You know, to replace the one that was 'dropped' out of my bedroom window this morning?"

"Ah, yes. You know that if it weren't for my badass skills and skateboarding experience, I would have been crushed and you would be paying _a lot_ of money because of my life insurance."

"Well…yeah. But you're alive, so I don't have to pay for anything."

"Except for a new guitar."

"Yeah…that. So, got any Firebirds in stock?"

"Sure do, follow me." I reply, leading him over to the guitars in question.

"Alright, they are all in the same great condition, they all come with the same type of amp, so all you really need to look at is the finishes." I comment.

"Okay…hmm…they're all pretty cool. Your opinion?" He asked still looking at the guitars.

"Well…I really like this one. It's close to your old one, with the lightning finish, except the lightning is multi-colored. You've got green, blue, red, and yellow."

"That's exactly the one I was thinking of getting!"

"Right…"

"No really… I'll take it." He responds, handing me the money. I take it hesitantly, and return to the counter to ring up the purchase.

"Alright…there's the receipt. Just sign it and you're all set."

"Okay…there you go…thanks."

"No problem… It's my job."

"Right…well…see ya tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm in_ all_ your classes, am I not?"

"Yeah…bye." He turns with his new guitar in hand and walks out of the store.

Okay…it's getting better Toph.

Sokka's doesn't seem _that_ bad and you destroyed Suki in dodge ball.

Not to mention you've got a great job, if you can call it that, and the teachers are really easy to trick and persuade that you're actually doing something.

Maybe High School won't be as bad as it seemed when it started. Things are lookin' up.

* * *

Boy was that _not_ the truth.

But what she didn't know won't hurt her…

…too bad

* * *

Well, how was it? I didn't think it came as easily as the 1st chapter, but I hope it was still okay. Anyway…I hope you continue reading and stick with me (I could also use suggestions). And no Glyth, I'm not begging…I'm hoping. Haha.

Until next time.

-The Runaway

***EDITED***


	3. AN Attention Readers!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I have comments and questions that are really bugging me, and I couldn't wait till my chapter was done to get them out there. Here we go:**

* * *

**You must have read my mind, jakskelligton. I was going to see about them becoming a band. Oh, and your welcome for the mention. If you need any more questions answered just ask. (That goes for anyone that is confused about my story)**

**I think I'm going to spend more time on **_**all**_** the characters from now on (if that's okay with you guys…)**

**I really need some suggestions (hoping for 'em)**

**I would PM you Arysd, but I have utterly no idea what that means…or how to do it…sorry…how does it work?**

**What's a beta?! And should I get one?!**

**Oh, and if anyone PMs me, I won't get it. My email's not working...I have no idea what's wrong with it, but yeah...**

**Yeah…well…that's it. I probably sound soooo stupid, but oh well. Hope you all read this despite it being an author's note, and have a great day…or night…depends I guess… Yeah, well, BYE!**

**-The Runaway**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story… You just love reminding me don't you?

A/N: I'm back! Not like I was gone for long, but still… Thank you repliers (you know who you are). This chapter is dedicated to all of you! And I repeat: **Anyone who is sending me PMs- I'm NOT getting them, so… if you are waiting for a reply…sorry**. Oh, and StroodleDoodledFuhn? I took that quiz type thing on you profile with the names and numbers and song titles, and it turned out strangely…true…how does it work? Also please make your story "Bath" a two-shot! It was good (I encourage everyone to check out StroodleDoodleFuhn's stories-they're awesome). Not much else to say except:

Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Azula, Yue, Jet, and Haru: 15

Meng, Smellerbee, and The Duke: 14

This doesn't mean they'll all be big characters, but since I mentioned them, I decided to put their ages here.

LONG LIVE TOKKA!

* * *

…

So…

2 days later…

Who knew I'd actually be friends with Snoozles (His new nickname-I found out he likes to sleep) and Sweetness…

And good friends at that.

…

We were even thinking of starting a band together…

Cool, right?

Yep.

Anyway, as soon as I walked into homeroom, I joined Zuko at our usual group of tables.

"Hey," I say, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," He replies making an exasperated face at the two people in front of him.

"Whoa, what's got your panties tied in a knot?" I ask laughing.

"Look at them. Doesn't their mushy-lovey-dovey-oblivious-of-the-other's-feelings flirting make you wanna puke?" He kept on staring at Aang and Katara as he talked.

"Well yeah, but that's why I learned to tune them out and distract myself by looking at the jealous faces of others while they do it." I offhandedly comment looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" He asks turning to me.

"Are you serious? Okay… Jet and Meng are glaring at Aang and Katara because they are talking to each other. Yue and Ty Lee are jealous of Suki who is talking to Sokka, and the fact that they seem to be enjoying themselves. Mai is mad at me because I'm talking to you… Haru is just jealous because he can't get a date, while The Duke and Smellerbee are just hanging out playing cards because they could care less." I point at each person while I'm informing the clueless boy next to me.

"What? How do you know all that? And why would Mai be mad at you for talking to me?" He frantically asks sitting up in his seat.

"Because I'm a girl, we know these things. And Mai really likes you, that's why." I can't believe that he doesn't know this.

"Really? YES-I mean…that's cool… I guess…" I smirk, giving him a knowing look. "What? Okay…so I like Mai…what's wrong with that?"

I laugh. "I never said it was wrong…but I guess that I'm a bit disappointed…" I reply, crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

"About what?" Haha…clueless, clueless boy.

Cue yet another laugh.

"That you haven't told her and gotten it over with yet."

"Well…I guess it's because I'm nervous and plus I never knew she actually liked me back…"

"Well, now you know, so _go_!" I stand up in my seat and grab his arm, trying to pull him up and over to Mai.

"I'll tell her, when you tell _him_." Thrown completely off guard, I fall back into my seat.

_Hard._

"_Excuse me_?" I hiss leaning forward in my seat, banging my fist on the table.

"Now who's the dumb one?" He gives me a smug look.

"Me, but at least I won't be the one that limps out of here…" I shoot back, bringing my foot back, readying myself for a blow to his shin.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But you seriously can't think of who I'm talking about?" He holds his hands up in the arm wincing, most likely thinking about the pain my foot would cause him.

"Uh…no?" I answer nervously.

Shit…maybe he _does_ know… wait he can't. There's nothing _to_ know. Cause I _don't_ like anyone.

"Right…"

"Well…what gives you the right to jump to conclusions about me?" I ask leaning back in my seat once again.

"Hey, you did the same to me!" He shoots back.

"I didn't jump to conclusions. I told you what I knew. The _truth_."

"…ugh, fine! But did you know that you like Sokka? Because that the truth, too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I can prove it." He quiets down for a minute, looking over to his right.

When I follow his gaze, I see Snoozles and Suki hugging.

Wait.

_**Hugging**_?

Why are they _hugging_?

I catch Suki saying that she'll see him tomorrow night before she walks off to her "posse".

Why would she be seeing him tomorrow night?

Oh. No.

They can't be dating.

I mean…he's…friend… she's…enemy…and- and- he's- while she's- they- ugh! It's not _right._

Okay…I don't know why, but they just _can't_.

What's with that stupid grin for anyway?

He can't actually _like_ her can he?

He's got to be going on a _pity date_ with her, right?

"Haha…got ya! You _like_ him! You like _him_!" Zuko teased, pointing at Sokka.

"No way! I don't like Snoozles!" I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Yes you do! Your jealous glare at Suki and blush proves it! So HA!"

Why is he acting like he won the lottery?

And why _did_ I blush?

Zuko seriously can't be _right_, can he?

I can't like _Sokka_, right?

I mean, if I did, I would know… and I know I don't… or do I…?

"Hey guys- why are you so red Toph? Are you hot or something?"

"No you idiot. I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt."

Crud, I said that out loud.

Now he's gonna ask why I'm red _again_.

"Then what's with the red face?"

And of course I'm right.

I'm not too happy about that fact any more.

"Zuko and I were…having a contest!" Zuko gives me a is-that-the-best-you-got look.

Nice save Toph…_not_!

"Really…what kind of contest?"

Clueless as always…

Oh well. I can get away with lying much easily that way.

"A… who-can-hold-their-breath-the-longest-contest."

Well…it kinda explains my red face…right?

"Yeah. By the way, Toph… I WIN!" He gives me that knowing smile and walks away laughing.

Not knowing what it meant, I saw Sokka give us a weird look.

I notice that he walks to Mai and make a mental note to make fun of him about it later.

Because now… now I have a problem…

"Oh…cool…anyway. I came over to tell you that… I've got a date wit Suki for tomorrow night! Isn't that great?" He practically yells plopping down in Zuko's seat with a dreamy look on his face.

Yep, he likes her, no doubt.

"Yeah… awesome…" I give him a fake smile.

Wait.

_Tomorrow night_?

That's when we were all supposed to get together and start our band!

My 'smile' is suddenly replaced by a deep frown.

"What?"

I decide to bring up the band thing and see what he does.

His reply…

Well… it wasn't what I was expecting…

"Well…um…that's what I was gonna talk to you about. You see… I really like her-" I raise my eyebrows at him "-and she obviously likes me-" I let out small snort (for lack of a better word…) "-…so I was thinking that the band could…you know…uh…" He breaks off his sentence nervously looking at my face.

To say the least, I was ticked off real bad.

I knew what he was gonna say…

But I wanted to hear _him_ say it.

"No. I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Right…well… I was thinking that the band could…wait?" He offers weakly shrinking low into the seat.

I can't believe _my_ answer and _I_ said it.

"…whatever." I get up and start walking out the door of homeroom. The bell had finally rung and now we get to start school. Whee!

"Wait. That's it? You're not going to kick me in the shin or throw me into a locker?" He asks falling into step right beside me.

"Nope. Have fun on your _date_." I spit back, continuing my walk to Language Arts.

As I walk through the door, I see him standing there with a dumb, disbelieving look on his face.

It looked as if he _wanted_ me to care.

The question is: why?

…

…

Ah, I don't feel like trying to figure it out anyway…

* * *

You know, I'm kinda glad that I have Tae Kwon Do tonight. A little sparring might help with my anger towards Sokka.

I slip on my chest protector, along with my arm and shin guards. Holding my helmet and mouthpiece, I walk through the door leading to the dojo.

After stretching, running through a couple drills, and partnering up, we finally got to the pounding part of tonight.

Facing my opponent (Azula), we shook hands, and began our fight.

Faking a move to my left, I drew her to my right and landed a solid roundhouse kick with my right foot to her chest, following it up with a left axe kick. She quickly recovered and sent a jumping front kick towards me, causing me to back up to avoid it, and into her next attack: a left-handed sliding side kick. Knocked back a foot or two, I spun into a right sided turn back hook kick to her face. This caused her to be slightly out of it for a while, so I threw a couple jabs at her chest, and I sent the final blow- a hard roundhouse with my right foot to her torso, sending her crashing to the ground.

After I was dubbed the winner, I hesitantly offered her my hand to help her up.

Although she was glaring daggers at me, she took my hand and I hoisted her up on her feet.

We bowed and shook hands as we were told and went to sit down in the back of the room.

After everyone got a chance to spar for their first time, it was time to start the second round.

I was one of the few to fight first so I stood in the middle of ring 3 waiting for my opponent.

I heard Mr. Lee send someone named Mako to fight me. (**A/N: I couldn't think of a name, so I put the name of one of my favorite voice actors. LONG LIVE MAKO!**)

Since opponents were based on height and age and not belt levels, I, a green belt, am against a white belt.

Ha- he's going to get _pummeled_.

Same age, yes, but I have more experience than him.

We shake hands and get into our sparring stances.

Smirking at his nervous look, I lift my foot up and slam it back down on the mat to psyche him out.

Just as predicted, he shifted to the left to avoid my "attack" leaving him open to a roundhouse kick to the head. This caused him to be dazed a couple seconds much like Azula, but I didn't give him a chance to recover. I connected a couple roundhouse and swap kicks to his torso, ending the match with a hook kick to the right side of his face.

As he flew onto his back I chuckled.

Is there _anyone_ who might pose a little threat to me? This was getting a bit boring.

Helping him to his feet like I did for Azula, we congratulated each other and went to sit down once again.

When everyone was finished with their second round, we were all told to get into meditation position (We got down on one knee, then the other, with our hands in tight fists on our thighs and our eyes closed) and think of what we did in class today.

After about 15 seconds, we recited the Tenants of Tae Kwon Do-

Courtesy, Integrity, Perseverance, Self- Control, Indomitable Spirit, I Can, I Will, I Did-

And were allowed to leave.

Walking out of Karate USA, I hop onto my skateboard, and head home.

Ah… I wish I had Tae Kwon Do every night.

It really helps with the nerves.

And to think that I have school tomorrow makes the nerves come rushing back.

I take my time skating home, performing a couple tricks along the way.

* * *

Ugh…you just had to ruin everything didn't you, Sokka?

You just had to go and say yes to Suki, even though you barely know her.

You just had to say no to your best friends.

What's next?

Cause really, _I want to know_.

* * *

Alright, sorry if the last 4 sentences didn't make too much sense, but I felt like I needed to add them for some reason… Anyway, _no_, I was _not_ down sizing Mako in this chapter. I think he's the exact opposite of the guy in my story, I just couldn't think of a name at the time, so…yeah. And yes, I am a green belt in Tae Kwon Do at Karate USA, but I didn't want to make her a 1st degree black belt of higher because 1. It's cliché and 2. She would be an instructor, which would mean that she couldn't participate in sparring and normal classes- she would be teaching them. Therefore, she is a green belt. Any suggestions, criticism, or comments would be appreciated. Oh, and Kyoshi7989 (If you're reading this)-please update your stories: I'd Lie, Love Bites, and Thirty Ways in Thirty Days- they're awesome!

See ya next time!

-The Runaway

***EDITED***


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 'Nuff said…

A/N: Alright, sorry for the (longer than usual) wait. Who knew that vacations, guitar lessons, Tae Kwon Do, and random parties could set you back so much… Haha. So, due to TwilightGD's review, I had a random epiphany in the middle of pounding some giant frogs' heads in Final Fantasy XII (I recommend it to people who love long, adventure/action RPGs). He suggested that Sokka do something like Kendo (Chinese style of fencing) and I remembered that Karate USA has a "Weapons' night". The instructors teach you how to use different weapons like the sword, nun chucks, etc… The thing is…I haven't attended it…so; I'd need your help with the kendo part TwilightGD or anyone else with experience in that field… I also promised Kyoshi7989 that I would write a fic about Toph and Sokka's prom, so check it out once I write it (if you can or want to). And now, to the story!

* * *

Ahh… Friday…

The end of the week.

One of the best days out there.

Most of the time.

But not this week.

Nope.

This Friday…

It's hell.

Not only did 3 of my teachers assign huge projects due Monday, but I'm partners with Snoozles for _all_ of them.

Yup.

I have to put up with that egotistical-jerk-that-ditched-his-band-for-stupid-Suki for the whole weekend.

Except tonight…

Cause he's got a date…

With Suki…

My sworn enemy since 3rd grade…

UGH!

STUPID SOKKA!

I hate you

"Miss. Bei Fong?"

I hate you because you ditched me-I mean-the band.

I hate you because you're so stupid and selfish.

"Miss. Bei Fong?"

And I hate you because _I can't get you off my mind_!

Even in the middle of History class!

"MISS. BEI FONG! I am talking to you!" Shocked out of my thoughts I look up at Mr. Dean (**A/N: For lack of a better name**).

"Now that your back with us, would you mind telling us the answer to #4?" He asks giving me a stern look.

"Uh… c?" I offer hopefully.

"…Huh. Lucky guess, but pay attention next time. I don't want to write you up." He commented walking back to the front of the room.

Psh. Yeah right. You enjoy writing people up.

Teachers and their worthless acts of innocence…

Everyone knows the truth, so just give up.

Anyway, I should get back to History, so I don't get in trouble again…

* * *

Throughout the rest of class, Mr. Dean kept a close eye on me.

What? Did he think I was gonna randomly jump out the window for a feeble attempt at freedom or something?

I mean, I might have considered it, but please.

When the torture of the Old Ages was over, I started towards the door.

But thanks to karma, that can't happen anytime soon.

This time, Suki is the reason of me being late for "enchiladas" at lunch.

"So, how's it goin', Shorty?" She sneers stepping in front of me, blocking the door.

Great, I'm stuck in an empty classroom and my worst enemy…alone…no teachers or witnesses…

This could be my chance to eliminate her…if you know what I mean…

"Bitch…" I whisper under my breath. "Just leave me alone." I say louder than my previous comment, trying to slip past her.

Come on, that was _not_ the plan, Toph.

"You know, I don't think I will. Besides, what's the rush? You can't actually be looking forward to lunch, right?" She inquires, crossing her arms across her chest.

"_No_. You're just the last person I wanted to see right now." I comment, finally getting past her, I start walking to my locker.

Yes! I'm free-

"Me? Last? Huh…I thought that slot might be reserved for Sokka…" She shoots me that evil, knowing grin.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Where the hell did she hear that from?!

"_Excuse me_… Why would I not want to see Sokka? He's one of my best friends…" I reply nervously.

What does she know…?

"Right…well, I just wanted to say: Back off, Sokka's mine! And he will be for a long time. So get used to it."

After staring at, her like she grew 2 more heads, for a minute or two, I replied.

"What? Why do I need to back off? And I don't care that you're going out…"

"Don't play dumb. I know you like him…and as I said before: He's mine. Got it?" She put her hands on her hips.

Why does everyone keep saying I like him?!

I mean seriously people! _I don't like him_!

"Whatever…" I walk off.

I've been doing that a lot lately.

Huh… I wonder why…

"You should just admit it… it's not healthy to keep lying to yourself and others-"

Wow, is that actually advice from Suki?

"-Plus, I want to see you cry when he turns you down after you tell him…" Never mind.

Wait.

What-

Oh, hell no.

She did _not_ just say what I thought she said, right?

"_Excuse me_?!" I say for the second time this conversation, turning around sharply on my heel.

I cross my arms over my chest like Suki had a bit ago.

"Well, you don't actually think he likes you back, do you?" She spits back.

"Who asked you?! And he'll never turn me down, 'cause I won't tell him! And you wanna know why? Because _I don't like him_!"

"Whatever you say… Eh, it wouldn't matter anyway… We all know he likes _me_."

"Wanna bet?!"

What the heck was that?!

Why'd I just say that?!

He doesn't like me!

And I don't like him.

That's that.

END OF STORY!

…

…

Right?

…

…

Nope. Of course not…

"I sure do!" I snap back to the present due to her reply.

"Alright. I guarantee that in a week, Sokka will like _me_ and dump _you_!"

_Shit_

What's wrong with me?!

Stupid Toph! Stupid!

"Two weeks." She compromised.

"Deal." I agree, extending my hand out.

We shake on it, have a two minute glaring contest, and then head off to the cafeteria for lunch.

…

…

Who knew my absolute doom would be completely planned out in a total of 6 minutes?

I'm definitely not looking forward to the Friday after the next…

* * *

Oh _come on_.

It only took me _5 minutes_ to type out the 50 vocabulary words from Chapter 3, so what's taking everyone else so long?!

I glance over at…_him_…to find that he is playing Sift Heads 2 on Stick Pages (**A/N: A website**)…

…

He doesn't seem busy…

I'm _really_ bored…

So…

…I guess that means it's time to bother Sokka-I mean-Snoozles!

_You can't…_

Awww…why not?

_Don't you remember the bet? You know the one that you agreed to this morning…?_

Ah…right…

_That_ bet…

…

…

So, what do I do then?

_Are you serious?! Toph, this is your chance to talk to him!_

…

_You know…_**privately**_!_

…So what?

_Ugh! You can use this as a chance to talk to him, get him the like _**you**_, and dump _**her**_! You know, to win the bet and crush Suki!_

Oh yeah!

…

Uh…

_You don't know _**how**_ to…do you?_

Sure I do! ...I just- and then-Okay…I don't…but if _I_ don't, then _you_ don't either!

_That's kinda true… Uh, why don't you just start up some normal conversation and then see where it goes from there._

Fine, but if this get screwed up somehow and I end up encouraging him to go to Suki…you're dead!

_If you kill me, then you kill yourself! So, HA! Now, just do it! _

Ok! …geez…

I peek over my computer to see what Mr. Misaki (**A/N: I need some more names for teachers, random people, etc. ****** ) is doing.

Good, he's just sitting there…now logged on…search for Sokka Mizu…alright-

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: Hey

1SokkaRock'sYa5: Hey

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: Sup?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: The ceiling

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: : P

1SokkaRock'sYa5: Haha

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: so can u come over to work on the projects?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: yea for about an hour

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: cool

1SokkaRock'sYa5: yup

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: …so…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: so?

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: hows…life?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: great

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: really? mines not that great…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: why?

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: eh parents, school, you

1SokkaRock'sYa5: me?!

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: homework, after school jobs,

1SokkaRock'sYa5: toph?

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: after school activities…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: TOPH?!

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: what?!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: why me?

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: u seriously dont know?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: no…

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: CAUSE U DITCHED THE BAND FOR _SUKI _U IDIOT!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: right…sorry…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: wait

1SokkaRock'sYa5: why am should i be sorry?!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: dating suki isn't a crime!

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: when u ditch ur best friends for someone u barely know it is! -insert mad smiley here-

1SokkaRock'sYa5: haha nice smiley

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: hey! don't change the subject!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: ugh…fine…

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: so why _did_ you agree to the…date?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: because I wanted to…

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: come on…tell me!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: ok! geez!

1SokkaRock'sYa5: because I thought she seemed like a nice, respectful and beautiful young lady

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: haha _right._ Now seriously, whyd you agree?

1SokkaRock'sYa5: I _was_ being serious!

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: what ever you say…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: whats so wrong about me thinking of suki like that anyway?

**T**_2_**O**_tough_**P**_4_**H**_u_: theres nothing wrong with it…

1SokkaRock'sYa5: then why are you acting like your jealous

I don't reply.

Why _am_ I acting like I'm jealous?

I don't like him!

I mean, I'm just acting this way because I don't want Suki to win the bet!

Yea... that's it…

…

…

…

Ah, screw it!

I like him!

"Mr. Mizu? What do we have here?"

Shit

"Uh…nothing…just finished the work you assigned us…" I turn in time to see Sokka exit out of our conversation and pull up Microsoft Word.

"Huh…very nice… You know, not many rule breakers think to actually finish their work like you do…" Mr. Dean comments.

I spin around to face my computer, exit out of everything except my list of words, and turn back to the conversation between my Health teacher and my best friend.

"And since your work is done… I'll excuse you from your punishment." He says before turning to me.

"Were you smart enough to do as your boyfriend over here did?"

"What? He's not my-" I stop seeing Mr. Misaki's face. "-I mean, yes sir. Here." I hand over my newly printed out sheet and sit back down.

"…okay… you're out of detention too. Just don't do this again. Got it?" He asks walking back to his computer.

"Yes sir!" Sokka and I reply at the same time.

Detention?

Really?

That's it?

Please, I got used to that after my 5th time there…

It would be my…uh…13th time to detention.

And I still don't see why I got in trouble for my 8th and 9th time…

I mean, all I did was start one of the biggest food fights in history and spike one of my teacher's drink so bad that he was gone for 1 week, causing him to lose his job…

…

…

What, it's not _that_ bad…

They just need a sense of humor…

* * *

Alright. That's it. Wow, 9 pages on Word… Haha. Anyway, anyone who doesn't get Toph's screen name, here: In big bold letters-it's her name, and in smaller, italicized letters- it's a phrase (2 tough 4 u). Random fact: The last two numbers or my screen name stand for Toph and Sokka's real ages! …uh yea... I can't remember what else I was gonna say…so…

See ya next time!

-The Runaway


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothin'…yet…

A/N: This is probably going to be the last update for like a week or two…seeing as school is starting this Monday and the course load and after school activities I'll be doing, so…yup…heads up. Also, I have put myself up as a beta! Haha, anyway, not much else to say right now except thanks for the reviews and suggestions…so, TO THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

Ugh!

What's with the stupid interrogation?!

We're only partners for a project!

"So…what do you do for a living?" My overprotective father inquires.

"Uh… I work at Target…" Sokka answers nervously after being shoved into the couch behind him.

Well…I have to admit, this will be _very_ entertaining!

I'll just let Snoozles sweat it out till I make my presence known…

"Right. How about your family? Parents? Siblings? Pets?"

Come on!

Who cares about family?

Get to the embarrassing questions!

"I have a father, Hakoda. My sister's name is Katara… and no pets…"

Wait. What about his mom?

My dad asks what I was thinking.

And Snoozles...starts crying?!

Well, not really. But it looks like his eyes are watering…

"My mom died when I was young." I glance at my dad. His hard look softens a bit. I turn back to Sokka when he starts talking again, "When I was about 7…we were driving to the store about 5 blocks away from our house…this drunk driver ran a red light and broadsided our car… My mom and I were the only ones going to the store, thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if I lost anyone else during the accident…" Sokka confesses staring at the ground.

Wow… who knew?

I guess I should lay-off of the sarcastic comments then, huh?

Lord knows, he would do the same for me if I was in his position…

"Ahem. Well, I'm sorry I asked then…but I still have a few more questions." I see my friend nod. "What is your relationship with my daughter?"

…No comment…

"Well…erm… We're friends?" He offers, but seeing the look on my dad's face, adds to his answer. "Okay… We are really great friends. Nothing more. And to answer your next question: No, I have not tried anything on her and would never hurt her." I look directly at his face.

…

He was _serious_?

I mean, it's great the he'd never dream of hurting me, but "_Just friends. No more._"?

_That's _what he thinks of me?

_Great_

I'll never convince him to like me and I'll lose The Bet.

After seeing the satisfied look on my dad's face, I walk out from my spot behind the oversized recliner near the door to the kitchen.

Looking as if I heard nothing and just came from getting a snack from the room next door, I sit next to Snoozles on the pink and white couch.

I smile, trying not to let my smirk show at the look on my dad's face.

Haha, _priceless_.

"So, what's up?" I ask leaning back, propping my legs up on the table in front of me.

"Nothing!" The Big Idiot next to me replies quickly.

"Toph. Feet down." My dad orders, giving me a stern and disgusted look.

Rolling my eyes, I comply.

"Whatever, let's get workin' Snoozles." I say standing up and dragging said person along with me.

"Right. Uh, bye Mr. Bei Fong!" Sokka waves at the confused and somewhat irked father of mine.

* * *

We stumble into my room and throw our backpacks on my bed.

"Very interesting…" I look up from my notebook to see Sokka walking around my room.

"What?"

"Your room. It's very…unique."

I raise an eyebrow at him and then look around my so-called "unique" room.

All I see is posters (of Flyleaf, Fall Out Boy, Nickelback, etc.) hanging from the ceiling and on my walls and door, some pictures of me, Zuko, and Aang among the posters, and my favored skateboard resting against the wall, right next to the door.

Oh, and I can't forget the manga novels and comic books sprawled across the floor.

What's so different about that?

"Okay…whatever. Let's just get these projects started." I reply, scooting over so he has room to sit down on my bed.

I see the nervous look on his face as he sits down just 3 inches apart from me.

Haha...okay…won't say anything…

Just try not to laugh Toph…

…

Too late!

After about 5 minutes of laughing, I finally stop and look at Sokka who is giving me the who-spiked-your-apple-juice-this-morning look.

"Sorry. Just thought of something funny, that's all..." I say focusing back on my-our-work.

I could feel him staring at me for a couple of minutes before helping me with the project.

* * *

Uh, what to do…what to do…

Ugh!

An hour later, Sokka's gone and now I have nothing to do!

…

Ahh…

Well…

I could…

No, he'd kill me…

And if he wouldn't…his dad and sister would…

…

Eh, what the heck!

Pulling my black and green Samsung Beat (A/N: Type of cell phone, not too popular but here's a picture of one: Samsung Beat.docx ) out of my pocket, I punch in Zuko's cell phone number.

"What's up Toph?" Zuko answers after the 3rd ring.

"Not much…bored." I reply sitting down on my bed.

"Ah. Same here."

"Yeah…so you wanna do something? Like go get some ice cream, help old ladies cross the street, or paint fences for free?" I offer jokingly, yet hopefully.

"So in other words, you want to steal poor 3 year old girls' ice creams, throw Mrs. Doubtfire's wig around, and spray paint random cars on the side of the road? Preferably my sister's brand new car?"

She had this sweet crimson Mercedes-Benz SL-Class.

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" I ask laughing, sliding my black and green vans on.

"Nope. I've known you too long."

"True…so?" I run down the stairs with my skateboard.

"Got green?" He asks. I hear a door open in the background.

"5 cans full." I reply flying out the door.

"Hell yeah I'm in! Meet ya at the big willow in the park."

"Got it." Hanging up, I start down the sidewalk.

Maybe this'll help with clear my mind if even for 30 minutes…

* * *

"Alright. You know the drill. I mean this is the 5th time this month…" Zuko said skating along beside me.

"Yup. When we are sure she's off at the beach, skate up to the car, put protective goggles on (there's not too much to protect, seeing as my eyesight is really, _really_ bad), pimp her car Toph and Zuko style, leave a nice note for her, then split… and to think each time she's gotten a brand new car… You guys must be going broke with all the payments or something…" I reply catching sight of the target.

"You'd think. But nope. We're still as filthy rich as ever!" He comments speeding up.

"Ugh. Yea…must be horrible to have all that money waiting for you at home." I say sarcastically, slowing down, so I don't fly into the car in front of me.

"Hey! Don't act like you enjoy _your_ heaping amount of cash. We both know how you feel about your fortune."

Eh, it's true.

…partially…

"It's not that I don't like the money…it's just that…I don't know. Because I'm so "rich and successful", everyone expects _so much_ from me! And I know I could probably do what they want me to, but…ugh. Sorry, back to the task at hand." I turn to the car, pull my backpack off my shoulder, and begin to take the spray-paint cans out of it when Zuko's hand stops me.

"Hey. You don't have to be sorry. I probably say things like that to you all the time, but you don't stop me. Remember- I'm here for you. Whenever you need to talk to me, I'm always open." He shot me that rare, genuine smile.

Aw, that's my Zuko!

I wonder why he acts all tough and aloof at school when he's really caring and thoughtful…

Haha. It's probably Mai's fault…

"Thanks. You're awesome Zuko." We knuckle punch and get back to work.

Setting the cans on the ground, we slip on our goggles, just to pick the spray-paint back up.

"Alright. Let's do this!" We clank our cans together in a mock toast and start our free-of-charge-paint-job.

I take the right side while Zuko's on the other.

I start at the back and work along the side, to the front.

I put zigzags and circles along with stripes all down the doors and trunk.

After a couple minutes, we circle around our project.

"I don't know. It seems to be missing something…" I comment, tapping my chin in mock-thoughtfulness.

"Your right…" Zuko says copying my stance.

"A piece of artwork is never complete without…-" I start with my deep, announcing voice.

"Signatures!" We both finish.

After 10 seconds of waving our arms around as if we were tracing our names in the air, we finished.

"My name looks cooler than yours." Zuko says.

I look back at the hood of the car and compare the names.

"You wish. Now let's get out of here before-" I stop midsentence when I see Azula standing there, in all of her pissed-off-and-ready-to-kill glory.

For a moment, Zuko, Azula, and I stand as still as possible.

Then I notice that Mai and Ty Lee are here too.

"Ah…me and Zuko against you, Dreary, and Circus Freak. Now that's not fair. Do you wanna go collect some more of your jock friends to join you in order to even out the field?" I taunt in my sweetest voice, stepping onto my board.

"Well, well, well. You've gotten better. Pretty good for an ugly, troublemaking midget…" She sneers, replacing her look of total anger with content.

She thinks that would affect me?

_Ha. _

_As if._

"How's your boyfriend doing? Oh, that's right. He's _not_ your boyfriend…well, I guess that explains why I just saw him at the theater, sucking poor Suki's face off…" She adds venomously.

What's with everyone unanimously getting smarter?!

Must the whole world know?!

"That's it." I start towards the girl in front of me when Zuko grabs a hold on my wrist.

I look back at him in anger and confusion.

In return, I see him nod his head discretely at the trio.

Glancing over at the three girls, I finally notice a gap between Mai and Azula.

Ha. Bingo.

Mai must want us-well-_Zuko_ to get away safely

Mental note: Thank Zuko and his boyish charms later.

Suddenly, he twists, sending me in a circle around him.

I try to stay balanced on my skateboard.

At the last minute, he releases my hand and I go flying to the opening.

I glance back, to see Zuko following right behind me, and turn my vision back to front.

For a second, it looked like Azula was gonna stay right in front of m and get squashed.

"You better move, Bitch! You don't actually think I'm gonna stop for you, right?!" I yell, closing in on her.

Unfortunately, she finally jumps out of the way, narrowly avoiding me and my board.

Zuko and I laugh, give each other a hi-five, and continue towards our meeting place from earlier.

* * *

Once settled down, I start to wonder about what Azula said.

"_How's your boyfriend doing? Oh, that's right. He's not your boyfriend…well, I guess that explains why I just saw him at the theater, sucking poor Suki's face off…"_

What if she is right?!

Lord knows that the boy's hormones would settle just for a movie…

…I could…

Nah…

Stalking is not my style…

...until now!

"Zuko?"

"Huh?" His reply is aloof and I see that him unceremoniously pulling grass from the ground next to him.

"Wanna catch a movie…?" His eyebrows rise questionably. "I was thinking of seeing _Momma Mia_." I lie.

"That's the movie that Sokka and Suki are seeing, isn't it?"

"Psh…_no_…what would make you- Ugh fine. Yes, but not knowing what's going on over there is killing me! Can we go?! Please?!" I plead.

"…fine. But if they catch us, this was all your idea, okay?"

"YES! Thanks!" I almost hug the socially-inept 15 year old boy before I remember who _I_ am and who _he_ is.

Never mind…haha…

* * *

We head down to the new AMC Theater.

This is gonna be sweet.

Prepare yourselves, Sokka and Suki…

Toph is here!

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Sorry, if you all read my profile. It said it would be up Friday or Saturday, and it almost was! But, when I was close to finishing, I ran out of time, so that is why I'm up at 8 am. To finish the chapter and post it up! Hehe…anyway, if this seemed a bit OOC, sorry. I had no idea what was gonna happen here…seeing as I only prepare the first few sentences, then see where the chapter goes from there…but, yeah… Sorry that your request fic isn't up yet, Kyoshi. I'm having trouble with the "Prom" theme… :( . Thank you everybody for stickin with me! You guys are the reason I continue. :)

Until next time.

-The Runaway


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Toph is the biggest girly-girl in the world and I own Avatar!

A/N: Alright. Again, sorry for the week long wait, this is how it might be for awhile... And if you don't know why, you'll find out if you read my profile… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. To the story!

* * *

Phase One: Obtain Necessary Supplies.

"Come on! What are you doing?! Buying the whole place?!" I yell to no one in particular. The people at the counter ordering their food just turn around and shot Zuko and I nasty glares.

Sticking my tongue out at them, I fold my arms across my chest and try to wait in line patiently like everyone else.

"Toph, it's only been 3 minutes since they got to the front. Calm down!"

I turn to see Sparky trying to apologize to the people behind us.

Apparently, _I_ made the 3 year old cry…

Who the hell brings a _3 year old_ to the movies?!

They can't even understand anything that goes on!

Ugh…

As you can probably tell, I'm pissed.

According to the plan, we were supposed to be at Phase Two!

And I know that I'm not one to be punctual, but this is _important_!

Who knows what we've missed!

When the young couple finally finished, we step up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The sickingly sweet voice of a girl, who looks about 16, comes from behind the counter.

"Uh…a box of Cookie Dough Bites, a cinnamon-sugar pretzel, 2 White Cherry ICEEs, and a giant box of popcorn." I inform the ditzy brown-haired girl in front of me.

Hey, if we paid for a movie and we're spying on someone, we have to blend in… Plus, why not enjoy it?

Entering the order into the cashier, I see her glance up at Zuko a couple times.

Haha, Sparky's gonna barf when I tell him that she likes him!

And when that happens, I'll be ready……with a camera!

Haha…ha…ha…

Well, it made me laugh.

Anyway, we got our food, and now we're off to Theater 5.

* * *

Phase Two: Gain Sight Of Targets.

Walking through the doors, we make our way to the start of the rows of seats.

We quickly spot two open seats, hide our faces, and start up the steps.

"Hey!" We freeze and turn towards the voice.

I glance around the popcorn bag to see Sokka as the source.

_Shit!_

Almost dropping said item, I take a chance and respond.

"Huh?" Of course I change my voice just in case he doesn't know.

"You…-" He bends down, extending his hand towards my feet. "-dropped this."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I held, and took the box of chocolate and whispered my thanks.

Taking a hold of Zuko's hand, I pull him towards our destination from earlier.

* * *

Phase Three: Observe Target.

Well…this is boring…

Nothings happened yet, and I feel like barfing!

Who the hell picked _Mamma Mia!_ ?!

It's so _cheesy_ and_ slow_ and…_musical_-ish!

Ugh!

This is officially the weirdest-soap-opera-ish movie that has been in theaters! (**A/N: Sorry to those who are fans…I thought it was funny, but what Toph thinks is also what I thought… it was just weird…**)

"Why couldn't they pick something like..._The Dark Night_?!" I hiss to the raven-haired boy next to me.

"I don't know…but I think I'm gonna vomit…" I look at him and see him holding his stomach, his eyes weary.

Just like me!

"That makes two of us!" I comment, sitting back in my seat.

"Then let's get out of here!" He pleads, already gathering our stuff up.

"No way, Sparkles! We came here on a mission! And we are going to finish it!" I grab his wrists and yank him back in his seat.

This, of course, resulted in a way that…

Well…

I'll just tell you…

The popcorn bag fell on the ground and in result Zuko slipped on the greasy butter. I, still holding his wrists, was yanked forward, causing the cherry ICEE to fly into a very unfortunate guy's hair in front of me. And, the box of Cookie Dough Bites was spilt and the chocolate candies immediately stuck to the seats and, unfortunately, my clothes.

Talk about adding your own soundtrack to the movie…

Uh, the bitch is laughing at me! I'm gonna mess her up so bad that-

Sokka! He's coming to help!

Take that Suki-

"Excuse me. But due to the noise you caused…GET OUT!" I look away from the couple that we stalked to see 2 very angry employees coming towards me and Zuko.

Sokka stops short and hesitantly sits back next to..._her_…

I glance at my partner-in-crime to see him hoisted from the ground. At the same time I'm grabbed by the shoulders and dragged to the exit.

Landing a solid kick to the guy's kidney, I stand up and get ready to run out the theater.

Of course, nothing goes my way…

So…this very, _very_ large…_thing_…picks me, throws me over his shoulder, and helps me to my destination.

"Let me go! I'm 14! I can walk to the door!"

"With what you did in there, I'd be surprised if you didn't break anything on your way out! Therefore, I'm taking you outside personally!"

I mumble incoherent bad words at him and grudgingly allow myself to be manhandled.

I catch glimpses of moms ushering there little kids out of the way of "The Jolly Green Giant" and also of Zuko being tackled by about 3 people.

He, obviously, doesn't go down without a fight.

I cheer him on as he throws one guy off him, and into the brown-haired cashier that helped us.

Just when I thought he was gonna get away; he's tackled by yet another group of 7 people.

I wince when I see one of the employees send a blow to his left eye, leaving a huge bruise.

I'm forced from the view of the fight right after that punch.

I let out a small yell as I fly through the air, and then a loud grunt when I land hard on the cement below.

Groaning, I sit up with my hands behind me, supporting my bruised figure stay up.

Seconds later, Zuko lands face first, right next to me.

"You will be banned from this theater until further notice." The man-handler spat before going back inside.

"We're banned just for _spilling something_?! That's gay!" I comment, picking myself up from the ground.

"Well, we were a bit loud too…" Zuko adds, also standing up, but clutching his wounded eye.

"So? They should be banned from something! Look at what they did to you!" I wave my hands in the air angrily.

This is-well, I don't know what!

I mean, sure we wrecked theater 5, but compared to what they did and what we had to sit through-!

It's just not FAIR!

I'm gonna go right up to the damn employee that dumped me on the sidewalk and shove his head up the manger's ass!

"Toph, I'm fine-" I raise my eyebrows at him. "-Okay… I've been better. But, let's not make this any worse than it already is." I just stand there thinking. "_Please_. I don't want to end up with another bruise!"

"Fine. Let's go. Maybe, if we're lucky, Sokka and Suki won't catch up to us-"

"HEY!"

Crud.

_Well_, _thank you Mister Universe!_

You can't let _anything_ go my way, now can you?

"What was that about?" Zuko and I turn to see Sokka running up to us, with a very unhappy-looking Suki behind him.

"Oh, uh Sokka…what's up?" I shoot Zuko a shut-your-mouth look.

"Just stop talking Sparky. Uh, we were just catching the newest and biggest summer movie. We never knew it'd was the movie you would see for your…date." I reply, trying to wipe some blood from the cut I received on my leg due to the fall.

"Why?" Sokka asks, walking over to me and offering me a napkin, from who knows where.

"To…see if…it was as good as they say, of course…" I say, trying not to wince at the pain coming from my cut. "Geez, Snoozles! Press any harder and the napkin will become part of my skin!"

"Sorry…but you need to put pressure on cuts to help stop the bleeding." I roll my eyes and look away to hide the faint blush forming on my cheeks.

He cares! Woot!

Score 1 for Toph!

Suck on that Suki!

I see the said girl huff and cross her arms.

Sticking my tongue out at her real quick, I turn back to Zuko after my face turns to it's original color.

"We should get some ice on that." I point at his left eye.

"Oooh, yea. How about we all go to my house, watch some movies, and get you two fixed up?" Sokka indicates our injuries.

"Well…we have nothing else to do…-"

"I won't be able to. I've got to go do…this thing…with my…mom…" And with that, Suki was off.

"Alright…well, let's get goin'." Sokka looks at Suki's retreating figure confused, before turning his full attention back to me and Zuko.

I take my first couples of steps without difficulty.

Soon, however, I find the ground rapidly approaching.

Shutting my eyes in instinct, I tense up waiting for me and the cement to meet for the second time this day.

When the dreaded impact didn't come, I opened my eyes.

I instantly gasp at seeing how close Snoozles' face is to mine.

So, yea.

We are in one of the most famous romantic positions in the world.

You know, where the girl trips on some unknown item, but before falling on the ground, her crush grabs her. This result in a picture where you see the guy's arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders, their bodies pressed together, and their faces less than 2 inches apart.

After a couple seconds, I realize what a suggestive position we're in and push him off me.

But not before catching him…-_nah_.

He wasn't blushing.

He just turned red from the amount of energy he put into catching me and holding me up.

Cause I'm such a fatty… (A/N: _**No.**_** We all know how skinny Toph is. This was just some random inside joke that me and my friends have. (:** )

...I knew that 3 Twinkies a day would result in something bad like this…

But they're so good!

Have you ever had a Twinkie?

If you have, you'd get my point!

Anyway, back to the situation.

After brushing Sokka off of me, I send a glare Zuko's way.

What?

He was laughing at us!

I mean me!

I mean Snoozles!

"So much for not trying anything on me, huh Snoozles?" I remark, taking a taunting pose.

"But I-and you- I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP! _GEEZ_!"

Okay, no shit.

He's blushing!

Why though…?

Laughing, I hold my hands up in mock defeat.

"I was just kidding. Now let's get to that house of yours already-" I take a step, forgetting all about what had caused me to trip the first time.

"Toph!" Once again, I'm caught.

And once again, Sokka and I blush.

And once again, Zuko laughs at us.

"You've got to be more careful!" I give Sokka a look that says don't-act-like-my-mom-I-have-enough-of-her-and-her-acts-at-home. And, for once, someone didn't comply.

He just ignored me and continued with his rant.

"Let's see…you can't walk on your foot due to the cut-_gash_-on your leg…so… Your options are: A) A piggyback ride or B) Getting carried bridal-style to my house." He concludes, crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied look on his face.

"Huh? Wait-that's it?! Why can't I use your skateboard or something?!" I offer, really not wanting to smash my dignity just because of a stupid little cut.

"Cause even with my board, you'd be putting pressure on your leg. That would definitely not help with the pain. So, what'll it be? Piggyback or bridal-style?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yea, what'll it be, Toph?"

"Shut up Sparky! …Uh… I guess…out of the 2 options… piggyback isn't as humiliating…" I reason hesitantly.

"Alright! I mean-climb aboard, Miss. Bei Fong!" I see him bend down and I take that as my cue to get ready for our journey to the Mizu house.

I'm lifted onto his back and I immediately latch my arms around his neck.

Hiding my blush with a sour look, we start towards his house.

Of course, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this…

So, along the way, I continually choked Sokka and flicked Zuko hard on the forehead whenever he made fun of us.

Ah, good time, good times!

* * *

A/N: Alright! How was it? I was gonna go ahead and jump into the part where they go to Sokka and Katara's house, but it's 9:30 pm and I've got school tomorrow…_Yay_… Anyway, thanks to TwilightGD, who has been helping me A LOT with Kendo…so KUDOS TO TWILIGHTGD! LOVE YA! Haha…yea…sorry, on sugar high right now… Also, I made an account for deviantART! I'm known as 12TheBlindBandit15. I'm 

Toph obsessed and I don't care! Whoot! Any comments, suggestions, and critism is welcome. PM (go to profile…), IM (screen name: TotallyTayTay138), email (), or review! Thanks!

And, until next time,

-The Runaway


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just guess…

A/N: Hey! Sorry, set backs from school and after school activities and the internet was down for like 3 weeks… And my lovely sister just had to get in _so_ much trouble that she blocked _both_ of our computer access! Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

We finally reached the door.

But of course, we have a slight problem…

"YOU FORGOT YOUR HOUSE KEY?!" I yell accusingly and really loudly in The Big Idiot's ear.

"AND NOBODY'S HOME?!" Zuko adds incredulously.

Setting me down, Sokka slowly backs up and continues to check his pockets.

After a couple seconds, he pulls his pockets inside-out and holds his hands up in defense.

"Uh…yea…no key…and nobody's home…hehe...he…" He finally bumps into the wall and gets ready to run away, but Zuko's fast reflexes allow him to get a hold of Sokka's collar.

Slowly standing up, I glare at him and go over the problem in my head.

"YOU ARE SO_-UGH_! How do you propose we get in?!" I point at the house and look at him angrily, yet expectantly.

"Well…we could climb up the tree and crawl across that branch into my room!" He replies taking a superhero stance.

"Uh, yea. Genius?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?" Sokka asks back still holding his position proudly.

"I CAN'T CLIMB! MY _LEG_!" I yell in response for about the 3rd time.

He drops his stance and rubs his ears. "Geez. Loud much? But that does prove a problem…huh…" This time he puts a serious look on his face and his hand to his chin.

Haha, this may take a while.

I sit down, along with Zuko and he pulls out a portable chess game.

Cause we're cool like that.

* * *

"Check mate!" I pump my fists into the air while Sparky sulks.

After about 4 games later, it ended up being a tie (2-2), low and behold- Snoozles got an idea.

"THE WINDOW!" He takes off around the house and so does Zuko.

"Wow…not a bright pair, are they? Oh well, they'll be back."

I lean back, propping myself up with my hands.

I casually start to whistle.

And, like I predicted, Sokka came rushing over to me 5 minutes later and hoisted on his back.

"Sorry!" He mumbled walking to the back of the house.

"Eh, it's fine. I made a new friend. His name is Jonny Po. He's a caterpillar." I joke dumbly, taking a look at his backyard.

"Oh…that's great… Alright, get ready! I'm gonna hold you up, you're going to put your feet up and through the window, and Zuko's going to help me slide you through into my house!" He informs, helping me with my feet.

"Okay…you better not let go of me!" I prepare myself to be dropped, but in a minute or so, I'm through the window and standing up on the white carpet in-what I'm guessing is-the living room.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?!" Came Sokka's voice, and I see him flop down onto the ground by Zuko's feet.

I just mumble incoherently and try to walk to the couch.

Ouch, ouch, ouch. Stupid foot! I hate-

Great.

More help from Snoozles.

I mean, it's not _that_ bad, but it's not like I'm _crippled_!

Finally on the beige, fluffy couch, I prop my feet up on the table, followed by Zuko. I hear Sokka go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

Getting ice.

At least he didn't forget about Zuko's eye…

Aw, poor Sparky.

He always had perfect skin and never got hurt.

I mean, the bruise will most likely go away, but his record doesn't stand anymore!

And it probably hurts like hell!

"How is it?" I turn to Zuko and give him a worried look.

"Ah, it's okay. Not as painful as it was… Don't worry- I'm fine!" He offers me a smile. "But I guess that means you hold the record of No Facial Damage now, huh?" I join in with his laughing and we give each other a knuckle-punch before we return our focus to the TV in front of us.

Oh great.

_More soap operas_!

What's wrong with this world?!

I'd trade this for a whole day at the mall with my parents any day!

At least then, I could ditch Mr. and Mrs. Preppy-And-Perfect, and go get a soft pretzel in the food court or nice cup of coffee at Starbucks!

* * *

Walking in from the kitchen, Sokka hands the bag of ice to Zuko.

"So…what'll it be? Spiderman? Edward Scissorhands? Uh…Inuyasha and One Piece episodes?" Sokka offers skimming over the choices on the shelf.

Zuko and I glance at each other and silently agree.

"Edward Scissorhands!" We reply at the same time.

Sokka gives us a weird look before searching for the chosen movie.

"What? After _Momma Mia_, we _need_ a dark, bloody Jonny Depp movie!" I comment, rearranging the pillows to get more comfortable.

"Ah, I know! It was _horrible_! I can't believe I agreed to that! I think I'm permanently scarred." He replies, plopping down in between me and Zuko.

"Ugh, same here! Why _did_ you agree to Momma Mia anyway…?" I ask skeptically.

Nervousness.

Bingo.

"I thought she-I mean-it would be worth it!" He replied glancing around the room looking for a distraction.

"And…was she?" I inquire facing him.

"Well…I'm not sure…I mean she's nice and all, but…" He breaks off thoughtfully, albeit nervously.

Haha. Gotcha!

I got him to spill about not liking Suki…

Now I just need a confession on how he feels about me…

"But…what?" I prod hopefully.

"But I just…might…possibly…like someone else-" Before I can comment, Edward Scissorhands starts up.

* * *

Well…this is awkward.

Have you ever watched a movie that reminded you of something going on in your life?!

Yea, well, in this one some weird guy randomly shows up, meets this ordinary girl, said girl is happily going out with another guy, but ends up falling for the weirdo that also likes her, but they have no clue.

This applies to me because, Sokka comes out of nowhere, I _was_ an ordinary girl, and although I'm single…I'm falling for him, but he doesn't know and I don't know if he thinks of me that way…and yup.

Confusing.

_Come on, you already know that he only thinks of you as a friend! Remember The Interrogation?!_

Well…he could've been lying!

_Right…_

It's true!

_I never said it wasn't. I'm just sayin' that you should be careful! _

Why?

_I'm not sure if I trust this guy with your feelings…_

Then we're a split mind!

_What?_

You think what you want and I'll think what I want!

_Okay…_

Ugh, just pay attention to the movie!

* * *

Okay…is it just me or is Sokka's hand twitching.

It usually wouldn't bother me, but it's right beside mine.

Is he deciding whether to hold my hand or not?

Or is he just sped?

Wow…

I'm _really_ paranoid…

And to think that it's just going to get worse…

Fun stuff ahead.

Ugh, I need a Twinkie!

* * *

A/N: And finished! Finally! Haha yea. Ahem. Um, not much to say other than don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in about, what, 2 months? This was definitely not my intention and hopefully this won't be the case with future chapters. I'm hoping for reviews that point out grammar and spelling errors. And suggestions. And critism. And whatever else you can put in reviews… Also, I figured out how to put a poll on my profile (it's really random but oh well...), so check that out if you want.

Till next time,

-The Runaway


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I did own Avatar, there would be some major pairing changes…

A/N: Yep, usual drill. But, I found some free time and I thought I'd use it to update this story. Homework, schoolwork, and weekend work. School's now out, so I hope that I can get more than 1 chapter out to make up for the month or two that I've been absent. For those that don't write-you have no idea how hard it is to balance time between school, extracurricular activities, and your life with this. Thank you to those who have been patient with me and continue reading this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deprived of the spongy, cream-filled mini cakes, I do what any other desperate and hungry teen would do.

"SNOOZLES! GET ME A TWINKIE!" I yell right in his ear, startling not only him, but Sparky too.

"OKAY! Geez…"

I swear I heard him say something about extra-duty earplugs…

Heh. Oh well.

"Why must you do that?" Zuko meekly asks, massaging his temples.

"I don't know… Habit?" I offer offhandedly.

"Well… If you want to win the bet and your ultimate crush, you might want to simmer down on the-" Zuko holds up his hand and counts the different things on his fingers. "Insults, yelling, hitting, sarcasm,-"

"-Basically I can't have any fun?" I interrupt impatiently.

"Yeah. 'Fun'. At least, not your kind of fun…" I raise an eyebrow at him and he adds, "You've got to admit: you + your fun = misery and pain for everyone else."

"Pft. So? And how'd you learn about the bet anyway?" I shoot back, crossing my arms and leaning into the couch.

"I have…sources… Ahem. That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point?!"

Sokka stops and hides behind the door to the living room.

"_You like him_, okay? Just tell him! Don't make this any more irritating than it already is. What's the worst that could happen?" Zuko says.

Is this some new Zuko pep-talk?

If so, it's really not helping…

"Yeah, says you." I shoot back looking the opposite way.

Huh…

Was that-

Naw.

Probably just a shadow.

I mean Sokka wouldn't be spying on us…

…

Ugh, oh well.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh come on. You know that I like someone, but you don't have any idea that you are falling all over Mai?"

"Wha-? I am NOT!"

Haha, Sparky's face is the same color as his crimson shirt!

"Yeah? How come your jaw drops open every time she walks by you? Why do you always act like a Sped when she near you? You find a way to prove you don't and I'll leave you alone."

"…how?" He asks starting to return to his normal color.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. In the mean time, can we do anything other than sit here? I'm bored. Oh, and you can come out from your hiding spot Snoozles. We're done." I comment offhandedly.

"How did you…never mind. Here's your Twinkie. Want fries with that?" He recovers from shock and walks over to the couch.

"If that isn't too much trouble- sure!" I smirk.

"Ha-ha. Now what's this with a bet and… you liking someone?"

That last bit looked like it hit him hard…

"Well you see-,"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Don't worry about it. It's not important." I cut Zuko off in an attempt to keep my secret a bit longer.

"Oh, okay then… Uh, what do you guys wanna do now?" Sokka asks.

Huh…

Good question.

For once.

"I don't know… What is there to do?" I refrain from my other comment.

"Uh…we could-no. How about-naw, that's not fun…"

Oh great. Sokka's trying to think again.

"Ugh, go ahead and pull out the chess game Zuko."

Reaching into his backpack, Sokka stops him.

"Wait. I've got an idea!"

So, we sit there for a couple minutes.

"What is it?!" I yell.

"Huh?"

"Your idea?!" I offer annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just said that you have something we can do!"

"Uh, nope. Sorry."

"Are you kidding me?!" I give him an incredulous look.

"No. Not really." He just sits there with that dumb look on his face.

What's his problem?! I know he's stupid, but not enough that he forgets things in less than 3 minutes!

"That's it. I know what we can do." I stand up, taking a couple seconds to gain my balance (using some of Sokka's help of course.)

"What?" Zuko asks, gathering up our stuff.

"Prank time." I smile deviously.

"Sweet. Let's do it!" Sokka and Zuko say simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Alright. Done. Sorry- I'd write some more for this chapter, but I've got some serious writer's block and my hand's killing me. I preformed a couple different speed chops in one night, so my hand is practically dead. Any suggestions, comments, concerns- you know what to do! :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. (I know-short and not as good, especially since it took me so long. Sorry.) I might update a couple more times before New Year. If not, oh well. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ^.^


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All I own is 5 dollars, a giant chocolate bunny, and some pocket lint. Haha, just kidding…or am I..?

A/N: Alright, alright. Don't kill me. Please. I'm back from my long, homework-filled "vacation" and somewhat ready to write. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And now-to the chapter!

* * *

"Okay, so do we have the plan covered?" I ask, pumping the last of the footballs with air.

"Sure do Boss." Zuko replies, loading the paintball gun.

"Yep. You're gonna set up the football for me to kick at the nearest passing car, we're going to act innocent and that we were just playing a good ol' game, and if the victum threatens us or advances on us, Zuko will snipe them from the roof of the High School." Sokka recites, lacing his dark blue and white Vans.

"Very good. Now to get Sparky on the roof…" I look up at the top of the building then at the blackness of the school through the front widows.

This was going to be awesome.

Not only are we gonna hit the peaks of our dear citizens' nerves, but we get to break into school after hours.

Maybe we'll run into the principle on our way up!

Ah, I'm living every prankster's dream right about now…

"So we know that there are emergency stairs in the back of the main building. The question is how I get in." Zuko speaks my exact thoughts.

"You could climb in through Mrs. Johnson's classroom window."

"Snoozles, Zuko is not breaking your Biology teacher's window to pull a prank."

"No, we don't need to break it. She's always opening it, saying that fresh air is 'a great stimulant for the minds of learning children'. I bet twenty dollars that it's wide open." He explains already starting for the side of the building.

"Fine, you're on!"

So we reach the window.

And guess what??

The flippin' window is open!

Wow the "higher beings" must hate me.

"Ha-ha! Well what do you know? Ahem, cough it up." Sokka demands in a mocking tone, holding out his hand.

"Ugh, that's twenty bucks I'll never get back… Fine. Sparky-in! Remember to use the walkie-talkie if there are any problems and if not-wait for our signal." I instruct, regretfully handing over the money to Sokka.

I grab onto Snoozles arm and head towards the street.

"Ow, ow, ow! Toph-that hurts!"

"Aww poor, weak Snoozles. GET OVER IT!" I yell at the whimpering baboon beside me.

"Whatever…hey look! He got up!" I turn to the school and see Zuko waving his arms like crazy.

"Haha, nice. Let's do this, shall we?"

We smirk at each other in response.

Picking up one of the balls, I crouch down and set it up for him to kick.

"You better not, and I mean NOT, miss the ball. Got it?"

"Ahah..ha.. Yes ma'am!"

Haha. A look of fear. That's what I was aiming for.

* * *

After a couple rounds of street football, something... interesting happens.

"Yellow Lamborghini coming in from the right." Sokka announces getting into ready position.

"And…par!" I shout out some random sports line, not knowing what they really say.

And just like that, Sokka hits the target dead on.

Maybe too dead on…

As in 'through-the-window-and-smacking-the-guy-right-on-the-side-of-the-face' dead on.

"What the heck?! What're you kids doing?!"

And to make things worse-it happened to be the enormous man-handler from the theater.

"Uh oh…" I take a couple steps back with Sokka right beside me.

"_Get out of there!" _I hear Zuko's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"YOU!" The guy says.

Oh crap.

Just thinking about The Mission causes my leg to hurt.

"Heh-me…" I say sorta (not really) enthusiastically.

This is gonna be interesting.

"You're one of the kids that trashed the theater. You know I had to pick it up myself…" He sneers advancing on Sokka and me.

"Did you now? Well, as my mom always says, "Hard work is good for learning responsibility"…am I right?" I offer, discreetly sending Zuko the signal.

"Don't be a smart-ass. Now, you wanna know what I do to kids that get on my nerves?" He threatens.

"Um, no. Not exactly." I reply.

Stay calm.

Don't act like he's getting to you.

Be tough.

For Sokka.

Focus.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. Wait-no. I'm gonna show you." He rears back and I instinctively close my eyes.

No impact.

"Don't even think about it!" I hear Sokka growl at the AMC employee.

I open my eyes to see Sokka wrestling with the man.

Suddenly, five different colors of paint burst on the giant's shirt and he goes limp in Sokka's arms.

Throwing him off to the side, Snoozles asks, "You wanna crack at him?"

"Wha-oh. Sure."

Giving the man a nice blow to the gut (just like old times), I walk over to Sokka.

"Um…tha-no…uh…"

Geez, this apology thing is hard.

"Haha, no worries. I didn't even realize what I was doing…" He comments offhandedly.

But I saw the sadness in his face.

Sigh.

"No. It's not okay. I've been nothing but a pain-in-the-ass to you. I'm sorry. And thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." I reply looking down at my hands.

Huh…the first line was hard, but then it got easier…

Being nice really isn't all that hard…

Obviously shocked, Sokka manages to say, "Um, no problem. Any time."

I look up and we smile at each other.

My stomach just did a back flop.

A _big_ one.

"Well, well, well. Is it just me or do I see some fireworks?"

We jump slightly, but calm down when we realize it's Zuko.

"Lord, Zuko. How do you get down from the roof so fast?!" Sokka asks still trying to recollect himself.

"Yeah. Why's it take less time to get from the top of the school to the bottom than loading a paintball gun?" I shoot at Zuko.

Ha, I turned the tables on him and he knows it.

"Well, you see…I-uh… Sorry!" He shrinks away. "You're lucky Sokka was here, 'Mrs. I'm not scared of anything'. We could've had matching bruises!" He adds hoping to divert the attention from him.

"Yeah. I'm really lucky…," I say softly. "Anyway, I think an announcement is in order! Sokka Mizu-I now dub thee a member of the amazing… Super Bad Pranksters of Awesomeness! Do you accept?" I add in a voice that all three of us could hear.

"Definitely! That was the most fun I've had in ages!" He replies laughing.

"Alrighty then… Now what?"

"How am I supposed to know Sparky?" I snap, crossing my arms impatiently.

"I guess it's back to my house. If we think of anything else, we can leave."

"Ah, great idea! The longer I'm away from The Rents, the better." I comment, throwing the footballs to Sokka who, in turn, puts them into the mesh-bag that Zuko's holding.

And with that done, we head off to the Mizu House.

* * *

A/N: And done! Wow, it finally came together for me. Again-sorry for the wait. For the past couple nights, I've been working from 4:30 to 10:00 and have been getting up at 6:30 to finish homework before school (which starts at 8:30). Man, am I tired. But enough excuses. Got any comment, questions, concerns, criticism, etc.-send a review! Please (if you don't want to wait for months) send ideas. Haha.

Till next chapter,

-The Runaway


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the horribly long wait, but I'm back and hopefully for a while. Thank you to those that stuck with me when I was gone for what…5 months? Last months of school, vacation, and computer troubles kept me from writing. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Probably won't, but here goes.

On with the story!

* * *

Now we're at the house and this time, guess what?

SOKKA HAS THE KEY!

"See? Is it so hard to remember to put your house key in your pocket?" I ask flopping down on the couch.

"…yes. It really is." Sokka replies sticking his tongue out at me.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth before I use it to drag you in that closet over there, Snoozles." I shoot back standing up quickly.

Haha, coward…

Zuko sends me stern look.

Right. The Bet.

I can't believe I forgot about that…

Since the whole apologizing episode, my minds been rushing with All Things Sokka.

Can't say I hate it, but seriously.

My brain's turning to mush!

"I mean…we all make mistakes, right?" I look up at Sokka. He looks …shocked to say the least. "What? I can't be nice and get away with it?"

"Huh? Uh, no. It's just…strange…maybe you've been hanging out with my sister too much…" He gets into his deep thinking mode.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this…interesting conversation, but… I'm bored!" Zuko steps in between us. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well we could-" I stop short.

Naw. That would cut into his Suki Time.

Can't do that now can we?

"What?" The two guys ask at the same time.

"Nothin'." I sit back down quietly.

Why did I have to end up liking Sokka of all people?

Why did I have to end up liking anyone?!

No one likes me. I'm too stubborn and…aggressive.

…

…

But it is fun!

"Hellooooo? Toph?" I see Sokka waving a hand right in my face.

"Huh? Oh. What?" I push his hand away from my face.

"Are you okay?" He puts on his detective face and gets right in my face. "You kinda zoned out for a bit…"

"I'm fine, Sokka. Just thinking of something to do. I'm bored."

Hah…nice save.

With a doubtful look he backs off, "Well you seemed to have an idea before you started thinking. What was it?" He sits next to Zuko on the table across from me.

"…we could…start that band…we were thinking about starting…" I manage to offer.

They both start to smile.

"But I know how that would mess up your Suki time and not everyone is around-"

Sokka's smile fades and he looks almost…sorry…

Great job Toph!

You just lost the only point you had.

"Well you know I'm up for it. I'll just go call them." Zuko replies, taking out his phone and leaving to tell the others.

I get up quickly to try and escape with Sparky, but of course Sokka's reflexes are magically enhanced.

"Come on, Toph, what's up?" He sits me back on the couch, making me face him. "First, you thank me for helping you from that movie theater guy, then you apologize for your daily, demeaning comments, and then zone out with a sad look on your face and bring up the ditching concept again…" I roll my eyes and try to turn away.

No such luck.

"And to top it off, you called me _Sokka_. Did that movie mush-ify your brain or something…?" He remarks, turning me slightly and peering into my ear jokingly.

I push him into the couch (softly!) and we laugh.

"No. Well…I don't think so. I just…I guess I was still a bit mad that you ditched me." He arches and eyebrow at me. "I mean the band?" I offer.

"I knew it!" He sits up straight with his pointer finger sticking up in the air.

Haha dork.

"Knew what?"

Suddenly I wish I didn't ask.

"You _are_ jealous of Suki!"

My mouth drops open slightly.

Great. Sokka's got a brain now.

"Who said I was jealous of Suki?!"

"Please Toph, just tell me what's going on. I'm your friend, right? Don't you trust me?"

Ugh.

The guilt trip!

But he's right…

Maybe I should tell him…

I let out a sigh. "Look. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention, got it?"

He nods.

"Okay, I-"

"And they are on the way to your house, Toph. I said we will meet them in a couple minutes so we have to leave. Now." Zuko strolls on in, oblivious to what he interrupted.

Sokka and I both palm our foreheads and stand up.

"I'll go get my guitar…"

And with that he heads up to his room in search of said item.

I turn on Zuko and cross my arms.

"I told them that you already have all the supplies, so your house would be… Uh, what's with the death stare?" He asks backing up slowly.

So close!

Stupid Sparky.

"I was this close!" I emphasize with my fingers, holding them right in front of his face. "This close to telling him. And you have to be oblivious and stupid and-,"

"Um…?"

I release him from my chokehold in order to turn to Sokka.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I ask stepping away from Zuko.

"I was just wondering if I needed to bring any equipment…" He replies taking a couple steps back up the stairs.

"Right. Um, no. I have all the stuff at home. You just need your guitar."

"Ok." With that, he takes off to his room.

"Haha… Sorry about that. I didn't know…" Zuko offers, walking behind the couch.

I guess to put some kind of obstacle in between us.

Hah. That'll stop me.

"Whatever. Let's just get ready to go." I say, pulling on my shoes and throwing Zuko his.

"Ok…"

After Sokka gets his guitar, we head to my house.

Ah…

I can't wait to see how good we are.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Haha…right. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next one soon. Oh yea, anyone have song requests for their first practice? Please review!

Until the next chapter,

-The Runaway


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** HEY EVERYONE! No worries-I won't make you sit through my huge list of (real) excuses this time. You've been waiting for a chapter so that's what I'll give you. (:

On with the Tokka!

* * *

The trip to my house was awful!

Let's recap shall we?

------

"_So…everyone ready to start rockin?"_

_Yeah, that was Zuko's poor attempt at starting a conversation._

"_Uh…yep. Sure am." Sokka replies awkwardly._

"_I thought of it, so why wouldn't I be?" I commented still pissed at what happened before we left._

"_Well I don't know…just thought I'd ask? Geez, why're you so ticked-" He looks over to see me glaring. "-oh right…sorry about that."_

"_Yeah, you can say that all ya want, but it won't matter." I turned my gaze to the window._

"_Hey, what do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" I start to smirk. "Uh…haha, no disregard that comment. …please!?"_

"_I don't know. That's sounds like a pretty good idea to me…" _

"_Um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but… what are you guys talking about?!" Sokka asks from the backseat._

_I tense when Zuko starts to explain._

_You better not tell him a thing!_

_I'll tell Mai about your little secret!_

"_Well because Toph was about to…wait, no. Nevermind. She'll tell you later. We're almost to the house anyway." He quickly recovered shooting me a I'm-SO-sorry-please-don't-kill-me look._

_Hah my telepathic threatening powers are getting better…_

_Eh. It's hard to be mad when I look at that huge, stupid bruise._

_That I was mainly the cause of…_

_All because of Sokka._

_Again, I stare out the window and catch Sokka with a worried and confused look on his face in the rear-view mirrors._

_-------_

Another pang of guilt.

Damn mushy girl feelings.

You had to go and screw up almost everything in my life, didn't you?!

Eh…well the past is the past.

It's too bad I don't really have anything to look forward to in the future.

Except for this whole band thing.

If we're good.

What song are we gonna do?

And who's going to play what?

Hmmm…

Sokka, Aang, and I will be on guitar, Zuko on drums...

What's Sweetness good at other than complaining? Maybe she can be the manager. Haha.

"Um hello? Earth to Toph." I turn to see Katara at my door.

I slowly remember that I've been sitting on my bed and playing my guitar.

"Yeah?" I reply after she just looks at me, obviously expecting a response.

"Everyone's finally here. I was sent up to get you. By the way, did you know you have an amazing voice?" She said, coming in and starting to pick up my white Washburn electric guitar.

"Um, no I don't. And what're you doing?" I give her a doubtful look and set my acoustic down to get my electric guitar before she could take it.

"Yes, you do. And I'm just helping you carry your stuff downstairs. What was that song you were playing and singing to anyway?" She replied while stopping to look around my room.

"Whatever. It was The Only Exception by Paramore." I answer awkwardly, inching towards my poster covered door.

"Well it was really nice. You should sing for the band. I'm sure it'll help you with getting my brother to like you even more." She states randomly, stacking my manga novels sprawled across the floor.

O-kay.

That really threw me off guard.

She compliments me then gives me some advice.

And cleans my room.

I mean we don't hate each other, but we're not exactly on complete discussion terms.

You know what I mean?

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." I reply, about to bolt out the door.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." She winks at me and walks over to block my escape. "Look, just tell him and get it over with. He obviously likes you too. Trust me." And with that, she's out the door.

Yeah, she better run.

Who does she think she is??

Cleaning my room, telling stupid lies…

I mumble some not so nice words and reluctantly make my way downstairs.

* * *

"Okay! Now that everyone's here- " Zuko looks over at me and in return I stick my tongue out at him. "We can get started. Go ahead Toph. Explain."

I just look impassively at him and cross my arms. "Why do I have to do it? You're obviously the better leader."

He palms his forehead, but starts anyway. "Fine. Let's see… I know that Toph's on guitar, Aang can do bass, and I'm up for the drums. What do you two wanna do?" He asks looking over at Katara and Sokka.

"I can play guitar. That's about it… heh." Sokka scratches the back of his head uncomfortably.

After a while of silence and staring at Katara, she replies. "Oh, umm… I can play the piano or keyboard, I guess. Or if you need a manager…?"

"Hmm. You can do both I suppose. We won't need someone on the keyboard all the time though, so I hope that's okay." Zuko replies.

"Yeah, sure. I honestly wasn't too into this band thing anyway." She comments, instantly rethinking her choice of words.

"Then why the hell are you here??" I ask in amazement.

"I wanted to see how things were going. And I didn't mean it like that! I wanna be in the band, but I'm really indifferent about what you have me do." She shoots back putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right. You just wanted to see your secret boyfriend as much as possible." I say, sitting back down.

I try to keep my cool 'in your face' look on.

But her response is hilarious!

Relax and stay chill Toph. Stay chill…

..

Can't do it.

I start laughing when I also take a look at Aang's face.

They both have a horrified look on their faces.

"How did you know?!" Aang asks going deep red.

"I didn't. It was just meant to be a joke." I reply, still laughing.

I thought Sokka would be pissed, but he didn't seem like it.

Maybe he knows he can trust Aang.

Everyone's laughing it off.

Everyone except Katara.

And the good time ends with one comment.

"Toph volunteers to sing."

I will get you back Sweetness.

Good.

And that's not a threat. That's a promise.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap. It doesn't seem as great as my other ones. At least not to me. This would've been done during Thanksgiving Break, but writers block made sure that didn't happen. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, but I hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for staying with me!

-The Runaway


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The usual… no lo poseo. Yep.

A/N: K, so …please don't kill me! I've already beat myself up enough over not getting this out a while ago! I'm sorry and hopefully more than one chapter will come out tonight.

On to the Tokka!

* * *

When Katara's anger ran out, she started to look worried.

Good. She knows better than to mess with me.

No one gets away unharmed when they end up on the wrong end of that stick.

No.

One.

I see Zuko slowly inching towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

Smart boy.

I start to advance on the girl in blue…

But…

I let out a long sigh, stopping, and say, "Okay. Yeah, sure. I'll sing for the band."

I roll my eyes as everyone's heads whip around to my general direction. "Got something to say, Sparky?" He just shakes his head, "How bout you, Snoozles?"

"Uhh. Nope! Great idea actually. Couldn't be happier." He sends me two thumbs up.

I turn to Aang and Katara.

"This was obviously the result of your scheme, so need I ask?" I draw out, slowly walking towards them.

"Heh… No you don't. But I do want to know what song we'll learn first…"

Aang. Known for his peace-making and skillful retreats from dangerous situations.

I'll let him have it this time.

"Huh. You know… I never thought about it. Any ideas?" I asked, sitting back down next to my electric guitar.

"How about something from Muse?" Zuko offers, sitting back down. Although still quite far away…

"Slight problem with that. Toph's a girl. Wouldn't have the same sound, at all, or effect…" Sokka replies matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Snoozles. I agree. Let's think realistic here Sparkles." I shoot him a piercing look.

"I was just suggesting… Well, what all does everyone already know? To narrow it down." He shrugs, leaning back to avoid my glares.

Such a nut sometimes… I swear.

"Well some Paramore and Avril Lavigne, but mostly Muse, Linkin Park… what do you know?" Sokka adds shrugging.

"Haha, you know some Avril Lavigne?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry!

Ahh, my stomach hurts…

"Yes… Katara made me learn them for her." He replied, crossing his arms and turning away much like an 8 year old.

This only causes me to laugh harder.

And for the others to join in.

"Alright, whatever you say. Hmm…do you know 'Emergency' by Paramore?" I ask, finally able to breathe again.

"Nope. Sorry."

Still pouting. I roll my eyes.

"How about 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne? I know you know that song Sokka." Katara offers, smirking at me.

Oh yeah, just keep on digging that hole Sugar Queen.

I think it's gonna reach China soon.

Eh, at least it's plenty big enough for Suki's large head…

"Yeah, I know that song too." Zuko added, picking up his drumsticks.

"Haha, wow. Same here!" Aang starts tuning his bass.

Yeah, what a coincidence, right?

I think not.

"Okay then. 'Fall To Pieces'. Everyone set up, practice your parts, then we'll start combining."

* * *

After about an hour of familiarizing the song and practicing together without the microphone and amps, they were ready for the big thing.

Sigh, "Why couldn't we do a loud, obnoxious song like 'Freakout'?" I ask, plugging my Washburn in and setting it in order to sound acoustic. "At least then we could turn it all the way up and annoy my parents…"

"Because we all know this song. It's been agreed on," Zuko replies, "Why? Don't like it?" He raises an eyebrow at me, taking a seat behind his drums.

"No…I do," I grumble, heading to the mic stand, "A lot."

"LET'S DO THIS!" Sokka yells, throwing the 'rock-on' hand sign in the air.

"Haha, alright! 1 2 3 4-"

And right on cue, I start strumming.

Soon, Sokka adds in his bit of notes with his new, electric guitar with Aang keeping the rhythm.

Then…

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo_

~Zuko (jumping in) and Aang instantly smile. Sokka tries hard to focus on his part, getting over his surprise and awe (much like in Music Matters)~

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
__Make it through it all_

_[Chorus:]__  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in love with you_

~Why's my heart freaking? It's not like dedicated this song to him! Plus, love is a strong word. It's just a song…~

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_[Chorus]__  
_

~At some point, I had closed my eyes while singing. It's something I do, but everyone else probably thinks it's a rare display of my emotions. Great. I can feel Sokka and Katara staring at me…~

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_  
_Wanna know what is real_  
_I wanna know everything, everything_

__

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

We bring the song to a close and I breathe a sigh of relief.

It was actually pretty fun, but nerve-wracking…

I turn around and take a look at everyone.

"What's with all the smiles?" I finally remark.

"We. Are. AWESOME! I can't believe that we managed to put that together. Especially for our first song. Toph, your voice is smoother than Avril's, but still works great! And everyone's practically a master at their own instruments!" Sokka throws his hands in the air.

Aang adds his own enthusiastic jump and fist pump, Zuko cheering, and Katara's clapping loudly.

It instantly quiets down when my dad walks in silently, standing still for a second.

Walking up to him, not knowing what to expect, I'm surprised when he just smiles and hands me a slip of paper, saying, "Great job everyone," then just walks away.

I think I speak for everyone when I say that my jaw will hurt for a while from hitting the floor so hard in surprise.

On the paper was an ad describing Battle of The Bands, hosted by Roku Records…

Something from the proud look in his eyes and smirk that this wasn't a joke.

Or a mistake.

* * *

And that's it! I'm sorry if it's not much for such a long wait and I'm sorry! Busy schedule doubled with a natural laziness is not a great combination. But I got over my writer's block and said laziness and will get out the next chapter tonight, too! Maybe another? Please review and thanks for staying with me!

-The Runaway


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still own nothing to do with Avatar. Or the songs mentioned…

A/N: Alrighty! I actually wrote this chapter, and part of the next, down on paper. Ideas came to me randomly the past couple days, but I wasn't home with access to a computer. This would've been out yesterday if I did. I have my last tournament this weekend, but I have to leave a day early because it's a couple hours away and starts in the morning. Sooooo, I'm posting this now! Hope you enjoy.

On to the Tokka!

* * *

I honestly have no idea how long we were standing there. Out of shock.

Slowly, I felt the smile returning.

"What's with all the smiles?" I ask again, exasperated.

"Are you kidding? Aren't you excited to play in the Battle of the Bands?" Aang replies, giving Sokka's previous arm wave a run for its money.

"Aaaand when we win, we get a record deal with Roku Records! One of the top producers in the music industry!" Sokka adds, "Unless, on the slight chance, we get second… We still end up with two hundred dollars each. It's a win-win."

I return my gaze to the piece of paper.

Hmm…

_When: next Friday. _

_First place: contract with Roku Records_

_Second Place: one thousand dollar cash prize_

_Third Place: five hundred dollar cash prize_

_Prepare three songs…_

Wait, next Friday?

"I say we go for it. I mean, we're really good and we only practiced for an hour and a half! Granted, we all _knew _the song before… But the worst we could do is third place."

Sparkles makes a point.

Our chance of placing, I would say, are high.

Especially since my dad approved.

Also…with all the time we have to spend…

"You know this means a lot of practice and thought. We have to choose songs, pick a band name, and get some new looks… Not much is going to happen outside the band." I shoot a look to Sokka at the end of my statement.

He starts to respond, but Katara interrupts.

"I'll be in charge of outfits! And I'll call to notify the hosts of our participation in the contest. I _am_ the manager after all…" She remarks enthusiastically.

We all exchange nervous glances.

We obviously shared a collective thought:

_Outfits? This is going to mean torture by shopping. I can see it now…_

We all sigh.

"Alright. How about songs? It says 'a minimum of three songs of any sort'." Zuko asks, still looking warily at Katara.

Everyone just shrugs, so he sets off with Aang and Katara in search of snacks.

Leaving me and Snoozles _alone_…

"Yep. So…" He sits down.

I look over to see him looking at me.

"So… Why are you staring at me?" I snap, looking away and crossing my arms.

Stupid cheeks need to stop heating up!

"I'm trying to figure something out. I thought we were cool about the whole Suki thing?" He replies uncomfortably.

Why's he red?

"We are. What's that have to do with anything?" I finally sit down, sharing the awkwardness.

"Well, you brought up time again! You think I'm going to ditch you again?"

"No! I was just saying…"

"…what?" He leans forward expectantly.

"Well…since you two are dating now… It'll be hard for you to hang out for the next week and a half. So…yea." I force out, feeling even more awkward than before.

"Who said we were dating?" He sits back with a blank look on his face.

"Well…you went out…?"

That means your together, right?

Did I miss something?

"Doesn't mean we're officially dating. It's not like we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." He states offhandedly.

"That makes no sense!" I palm my forehead, shaking my head. "Whatever. You're so weird…"

"I thought that's how it was. You can go out all you want, but until you say that you're together, you're just hanging out. And Suki and I are _not_ together." He finalizes, crossing his arms.

"You make it sound like a horrible thing… To be her boyfriend…" I comment, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's not horrible. Anyone would be lucky to go out with her, but… She's not…" He struggles, shifting uncomfortably for a second time.

And is that a blush?

I think so!

Score for Toph. Haha.

Ahh I like making people uneasy.

It's another favorite pastime. Like eating ice cream and Twinkies, skateboarding, and singing…

Why would he be so open to me about it though…?

Is he trying to hint at something?

What isn't she?

Me…maybe?

_Why don't you find out?_

What?

_Ask him! Or tell him. Then you'll know for sure…_

Oh yeah, I'll know alright. Know that he doesn't like me and that I've scared off one of my best friends. **So, no**.

_How would you know he doesn't like you…?_

Because! I'm…me. Stubborn, loud, aggressive… Not exactly perfect girlfriend material.

_Who said he wants perfect? I mean he practically said he dumped Suki…_

**No.**

_Whatever…_

After coming to that negative conclusion, I glance over at Sokka.

He seems to come to an end, also.

But right before he opens his mouth, the others interrupt.

That's strike two Sparky. Three and you're out.

And you, Katara, lost a while ago.

"Okay! So, we were talking on the way up and back about the songs. Here's what we've got: 'Fall to Pieces' (for obvious reasons), 'Emergency' by Paramore, and 'Bleed' by Anna Nalick. What do you think?" Zuko states, dropping food off to Sokka and tossing me a bag of chips and a soda.

"Well I understand the first choice. Where's the logic behind the next two?" I ask, honestly loving the songs they picked.

"You mentioned the song 'Emergency' earlier and we all agreed that it was a good song. Plus, you know it, so you won't have to worry about lyrics and messing it up. As for 'Bleed'… I just thought it's a nice song. Great for your voice." Aang informs, scratching his head towards the end of his explanation.

Hmm… That makes sense.

Well the first part.

But I agree with the other song choice.

I love Anna Nalick. And it's a really great song.

Not to mention the cool guitar parts, which might give us kudos with the judges…

I'm am definitely making sure Suki knows and shows up. To rub my success in her face.

Haha…

"Well, I have no complaints. Great songs, great band, let's get practicing!"

"Hold up Snoozles! We will practice, but let's just relax a while. We have a couple hours left today."

I lounge in my chair, propping my feet up on his knee.

He doesn't complain, everyone sat down, and we brainstormed ideas for clothes and band names.

* * *

Best time I have had in ages.

Besides the pranking from earlier.

Though, I can wait for the shopping spree this weekend…

* * *

A/N: And yep. That's the chapter I meant to post with the other one, but it got deleted. Sooooo I typed it again and here we are! :) Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working on the next one. Prepare for some surprising martial arts (hopefully). Read and review por favor! ;)

-The Runaway


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Soon I will own a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Other than that, I don't own anything very interesting… or Avatar.

A/N: Ahh, I'm back from softball camp and I'm ready to send out a couple more chapters. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. And especially to **TwilightGD**, who has been selflessly helping me with some awesome scenes for this fic. And reviewing. So thanks again!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I would be lying if I said that I didn't have fun yesterday.

But I would also be lying if I said that I'm not pissed right now.

Want to know why?

Because it wasn't enough for one day to make me the band's singer, have to perform such a spot on song in front of them, and then interrupt me before I could get some information from Sokka.

Nope.

Katara had to invade my room again and go through my closet.

We'd been up there for the last hour we all had left, doing nothing by pull potential outfits out.

And try different hair-dos.

I'd like to think that my clothes and hair style are pretty rockin', but Sugar Queen obviously disagrees…

* * *

"_Do we have to…?" I hang my head, allowing myself to be dragged by Katara._

"_Yes."_

"_But the others don't! They're going straight to shopping. Why won't you check their closets?" I ask, stopping her and crossing my arms, right at my room's door._

"_Because I've seen Sokka's and there's no hope for him, I honestly don't want to go into Zuko's room, and Aang…is self-explanatory," She replies, opening my door and waiting for me to enter, "You, however, have to have something. I know that, even though you wear those shorts and t-shirts, you have some cool clothes. That you should really start wearing… You may try to hide it, but you're most definitely a girl that cares."_

_I roll my eyes, but enter and plop down on the bed nonetheless._

"_Fine. Let's get this over with."_

"_Okay! Now let's see. No, maybe, what the-no!"_

_After that, it gets fuzzy. I tuned her out and listened to my iPod, only moving to sit up when she slapped my shoulder almost 30 minutes later._

"_What?" I snap, pausing my music._

"_I've got the basics out. We may find something even better, but I'm not too worried. You __**do **__have some nice things." She smirks, but gets that serious-crazy-extreme-makeover look again._

_I sigh, "Alright. What now?"_

"_Now… We have to work on your hair and makeup. But first, put on an outfit. Once we fix everything, we're taking a test drive."_

* * *

To be honest, I love my new hair-do.

She layered some it, cut and swept my bangs to where you could see my eyes, and let me keep it perfectly messy. It just reaches my shoulders, but thins out at the ends.

Now I have no need to waste time fixing it into a clip every morning.

Sweet, right?

She showed me a way where I can put makeup on, so there's a difference, but it's not caked, much unlike my mother's preference.

I have to regrettably take away some strikes away from her.

Sweetness isn't that bad when you get to talking to her. It was actually nice to have some girl time…

But that doesn't leave the confinements of your brain.

Ever.

It doesn't hurt that Snoozles, Sparky, and Twinkletoes can't get over the new look.

I swear, Sokka practically started drooling when I first stepped out.

Heh, win!

Chalk up another point for-

"Miss. Bei Fong, number 4 please?"

Geez, what's with this teacher and number 4?

I'm not good enough for question 3?

I look over to Mr. Dean and say, "The answer's A," then look the wall I was staring at prior to my history teacher's interruption.

"You're really good at guessing, Miss. Bei Fong." He remarks, walking back to his desk.

"Who said I was guessing?" I jerk my head back to get a better glaring angle at him.

"Were you not?" He asked.

Huh. He actually sounds surprised…

"Why is it so surprising that I know the answer?" I uncross my arms, clasping my hands together in an attempt to keep myself from pounding the table indignantly.

_Wow. I'm proud of you Toph. You didn't even move when Suki giggle at your misfortune…_

I raise my eyebrows expectantly at my teacher.

"Well… You're lack of interest in my class and…who you are, I just assumed-" He started off, obviously editing his choice of words.

"Who I am? What's that mean?" The only thing keeping me from jumping up in my chair was Sokka's hand on my shoulder and the fact that I can't get expelled. He might end up the hospital, but so would.

Crazy 'rents. Haha.

"You're a Bei Fong. I wouldn't expect anything, but for you to think this class is beneath you." He smirks.

Well, hell!

Screw the rules.

I jump up, barely catching the sound of my chair toppling over from the quick movement or Sokka's yelp of surprise, already yelling and adding a fist bang on the table.

"I'm a Bei Fong? What the hell does that-beneath me-? Whatever you may have against my family doesn't matter to me, have at it! But I'm here because I want to learn and that's something that'll never be beneath me! I don't consider anything beneath me! I'm not my father, and just because I have more than enough money doesn't mean I'm a brainless, pretty face that-"

"That's enough." I cut short at the principal's voice, opting to glare my frustration at Mr. Dean.

"Mr. Iroh, Miss. Bei Fong here-" He's silenced by the mentioned man held his hand up dismissively.

"I know what went on. Did you forget that today's inspection day?" The man in question paled visibly. "This isn't the first time you have let your personal experiences get in the way of teaching and I will not put up with it any longer. I'm getting too old to babysit you, so…you're fired. Come back after school today and pack up your belongings."

Mr. Dean starts indignantly, but Mr. Iroh just turns to me.

I hide the tongue I was sticking out at my ex-teacher and look at my feet.

Principal Iroh is one of the few people I have complete respect for and I let him down.

"Miss. Bei Fong, please follow me."

I take a quick look at my friends and sort of regret seeing their reactions.

Aang worried.

Katara in disapproving mother mode.

Zuko giving me a rare, promising smile.

And Sokka…thoughtful?

What's that Meathead even thinking about?

Class isn't going on right now!

All this does is make me more worried and disappointed.

Confused, even!

Except for Zuko. He helped a little.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life!

Can he hear my heart beat?

I think he can…

I sure can.

I can feel it throughout my body too.

I take a deep breath and sit on my hands to hide the shaking.

"Well. I was hoping the next time I would see you was at your house tonight for the weekly tea sitting." The old man starts lightly.

Yeah, he can definitely tell. He's trying to lighten me up.

That's Mr. Iroh. My family's best friend. He's the reason I met Zuko when I was 3, seeing as they're related. Whenever he comes over, I find my house bearable. He's so laid-back and funny, even earning some lax off my dad's usual strict attitude. They don't do anything special. Just sit and drink tea, share stories about the old days, and joke around. When I was younger, 7 maybe, he offered me a seat next to him. He would just talk to me, include me in their conversations. He listened to what I had to say and made me feel…important. That's when I first started to take part in the get-togethers. And when I made my third friend-my 'second, but favorite uncle'.

"Same here." I turn my head towards the wall on my right.

All I hear is a sigh and then, "I'm not going to suspend you, you know."

"But I thought you said that the next time I was in here, I would be?" I look back at him in confusion.

"You're not in here because you're in trouble. All you're getting is detention for the language," We both chuckle, that's been one of his pet peeves ever since I can remember, "You're in here because I want to make sure you're okay."

All I do is look down. I don't know what to say.

Odd, I know.

"You're not at fault, he is. And he's paying for it. The reason I'm not giving you anything worse than a day of detention is because you handled it surprisingly well," He pauses to stroke his beard, "You managed to keep yourself pretty calm for a while and he still had his head, among other things, when I intervened." He raises his eyebrows, allowing me to fully see the mirth and worry in his eyes.

Sighing, I respond.

He's always been easy to talk to.

Besides Zuko, he's probably the easiest to share things with.

"I don't know. I've even been surprising myself the past couple weeks."

"Well, whatever it is, don't change it. And I know what that idiot said is a touchy subject for you. I won't press any further, but I'm here when you want to talk. Life's too short to worry about losers like Mr. Dean, alright?"

I smirk at his unusual and bluntly negative remarks about the man, but relax.

I nod and get up to return the crazy old man's hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Iroh." I start to leave.

"Oh, and Toph?"

"Yes?" I turn and send him another confused look.

"Did you get a haircut?" I smile back and we both laugh.

Shaking my head, I wave as I walk out the door.

Crazy? Yes.

But he sure knows how to cheer someone up.

* * *

I made it through the day without having to explain myself.

Except for the fact that I'm not expelled.

I snuck out of detention when my hopeless Language Arts teacher left to help Mr. Dean pack.

We don't have group practice today, instead, using the time to learn our parts of the songs, so I went straight to work.

I can get a couple hours in before I have to go to sparring.

I couldn't get over the anticipation for Tae Kwon Do tonight.

Mr. Lee said that it would be an hour and a half long class tonight because of some surprise.

As long as I get to do some whoop-ass, I don't care what it is…

I need to release some serious steam.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand there it is. I was planning on making this a chapter on the TKD class, but I got off on that blow up. I think the teach had it coming by the time I finished his little quips, so why not? ^.^ Anyway, next chapter will _definitely _have her long-awaited KarateUSA class. Or at least the first half… Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopin' for some reviews!

Until next chapter,

-The Runaway


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Never have. Never will.

A/N: Now for the first part of the Karate class. I don't know about you, but I've couldn't wait till this part of the story. Just because of all the work TwilightGD and I put into it. 101 REVIEWS! Thank you so much-for my first fan fic to make it over the 100 review mark is amazing. This is for you reviewers! Aaaand now…

On to the Tokka!

* * *

_Finally!_

I finished getting all the kinks out of the 'Bleed' chorus.

I glance at the computer's clock.

"And just in time to head off to KarateUSA…" I murmur, slipping my mint green high tops on and grabbing my gear bag.

I start out of Music Matters and yell goodbye to Teo.

"Okay, try not to be late next time!"

I laugh.

Please.

Since when does Toph Bei Fong try to be on time?

I'm not saying it's impossible, I just can't say I have the drive to attempt being punctual.

It's not my thing…

* * *

Walking into the building, I drop my skateboard and shoes on the bench near the entrance.

"Nice skinnies."

I pause and look over to Haru, raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes and slightly gag when I feel his eyes follow me.

This just isn't my day!

Or week, to be honest.

What did I do _wrong_?

Making sure no one is watching-except Haru, of course-, I flip him the finger and rush off to the bathrooms to change into my uniform.

Creep.

Sigh. I usually reserve that move for special occasions

coughAZULAcough

But…

I'm _not _in a good mood.

Spare me the lecture Sugar Queen.

'Cause I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow knows of my gesture…

* * *

"What is it? You okay, Katara?"

"It's nothing, Aang. Just felt kinda strange for a second… Achoo!"

Both kids stop walking, still hand-in-hand.

"You catching a cold or something?"

* * *

I shrug, not really caring.

I can always pop my head phones in and ignore her.

Like I usually do.

I walk out, dressed in my blue uniform.

After I shove my school clothes in my other bag on the bench, and take extra time to glare at Haru, I begin stretching.

Ow, ow.

Why's my leg not stretching easily?

It's sparring!

Pick another day to act up on me!

…

Oh yeah.

The AMC thing.

It's hard to think that happened yesterday…

And that my leg's still hurting!

It was just a stupid scratch.

Damn higher beings just can't get enough of ol' Toph, can they?

…Did someone just call my name?

I look up to be greeted by Mr. Lee looking at me expectantly.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were ready for some intense butt-whoopin' tonight." He replied.

Everyone's creeping me out today.

What's with that conspiratorial grin?

"Uh…yes sir." I say, pulling on my second arm guard.

"Awesome! You better be." He walks off looking like someone waiting for the lottery numbers to appear on TV.

"Oh, drop and give me twenty." He adds.

"What? But-"

"You were late. Again."

I grudgingly whip out the twenty pushups only slightly slowing down when reaching the fifteenth mark.

"…my life is so-" Sighing, I pulling on my leg guards and ask for some new kid to tie up my chest protector.

Finally ready for some people-pounding, I stretch again until class starts.

* * *

I see Mr. Lee walk- wait, excuse me- skip into the room.

Everyone stands at attention with confused, and somewhat scared, expressions similar to mine.

"Alright class… Today is a special day. We won't be doing our normal sparring class." He pauses when everyone moans and starts to take their gear off. "We will be doing, what I call, a 'Battle Royal'."

Hmm…

Toph likes the sound of this.

I grin.

"What you will do is split into two groups. Number of people and skill doesn't matter because, like I said, this is a Battle Royal. You will all fight each other. Each group will line up along opposite edges of ring two. Three people will be tapped, they will 'Keyup!', and begin sparring at the ring's center. No head kicks, body shots only. Then I will tap another person, 'Keyup!', and they will replace one of the three people. The person not fighting will scoot out, I'll tap the next person after some time, and they will replace the contendor that's been in the longest. And repeat. Any questions?" He finishes, hands clasped behind his back, mimcking our 'at attention' stances.

I catch movement at the front door.

Hah, poor loser's going to have to do forty pushups.

He's way too late.

My grin slips when my instructor doesn't yell at the late arrival, but greets him.

Happily.

Forgetting I'm supposed to be looking straight ahead, I glance at the newcomer.

Hmm.

Two thirty year olds, man-hugging.

One is wearing what looks to be a giant, black, gathered skirt.

No joke.

I sigh.

This is why Mr. Lee's all giddy.

They're obviously old buddies and the new guy looks like he's wearing some type of martial art get-up.

There's a bet goin' on.

And it seems to center around us: the students.

Heh, can't wait.

"Now I should tell you about the surprise. Not only are we having a Battle Royal," He comments, standing next to the strange, ponytailed man, "We are going to give Master Piando here, and his students, the honor of a demostration of our skill."

I can't help but smirk at the slight in the indicated Master's smile, and then I fall back into shawl position with my eyes focusing straight ahead.

Not just old friends.

Old rivals.

I knew I was going to enjoy this class.

"Ahem, yes. As Rick here said," Said instructor twitching at the informality, "My students and I are here to observe you all spar. We will also demonstrate our form, Kendo, for you. Once you are warmed up from the free-for-all match, we will watch two of your matches, and then you will see two of our Kendo matches."

Kendo!

That explains the big, black skirt-well-pant type bottoms!

That's why it seemed so familiar…

"But that's not all," Mr. Lee interjects, "Our real surprise happens towards the end. We will each pick two students to fight each other."

I see Mako raise his hand, asking his question right away.

"I don't understand. You just said that we'll have matches to show the other students. Why's it a surprise to elect students to fight normal matches? Again."

"I should probably clarify for Mr. Lee here," The Kendo instructor replies, muttering under his breath something along the lines of, 'As usual.' This earns snickers from us and a scowl from Mr. Lee. "We will each pick out two students of our own. Then we will match up one of the elected Tae Kwon Do students against a selected Kendo student. The remaining two students will be partnered up to face off as well."

"The reason we are holding two normal matches of each is to give you an idea of the other's art. It wouldn't be smart to send you in a first-time situation like this with no background information. Too dangerous." Mr. Lee adds.

My grin slips slightly, once again.

Oh snap.

That's not what I was expecting.

And I kinda get a feeling that this night is just going to keep surprising me…

Even knowing this didn't prepare me for what came next.

Mr. Piando's students walk in.

The second to last person happens to be none other than the center of all my problems.

Sokka Mizu.

I look away when I catch his eye, but unwillingly feel myself wave back at him.

Is that a smile on Mr. Lee's face?

This isn't good.

* * *

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Sokka is sitting down, eyes fixed on me and I have to spar.

Two people at the same time!

_Just breathe, Toph. _

_Relax. You've got this._

Nodding to my instructor, we all, me and my two opponents, bow and prepare to fight.

"Two against one. First victim: Mako."

I look over at my temporary partner and share a silent understanding.

He will fake and get into, or break, Mako's defense and I will score kicks when possible.

"Begin!"

We both take a step towards the timid boy, sizing him up.

He glances back and forth, jerking back a step when Ryan, my partner, stomps on the mat.

Ryan fakes a step to the right and slides to the left, in front of me.

I shift to the right, Mako's attention solely on Ryan, and pull my leg up into a left sided roundhouse right into the center of his chest guard.

He staggers back, running between us to get away from his boxed, corner position.

Again, Ryan's faking, I'm shifting and throwing kicks randomly.

I focus hard on the fight, not daring to look towards the back wall where the Kendo kids are.

_I can't screw up in front of Sokka and the other students. _

_We're here to show them Tae Kwon Do._

_No mercy._

I grin and allow myself to relax and get more into the match.

When Ryan steps into what looks like a spin kick, Mako looks to me, expecting it to be a fake then to get kicked by me.

Mistake six.

I wince slightly when my partner follows through, bringing his foot around, catching the side of Mako's chest protector with the heel of his foot. Hard.

Nice spinning hook.

"Keyup!"

The victory's short lived, of course.

All of a sudden I'm kicked in the side and I side step to the left.

Glancing over my shoulder, I instantly jerk my head back to face in front of me and drop to a crouch, letting the newcomer's foot fly over.

What the hell!

No head kicks!

That was too close.

Who was that anyway?

I bring my hands down from their protective position near my chin to the ground and use them to steady myself as I send my foot straight up and out behind me, straight for the person's face.

I force the idiot to take a couple steps back, giving me time to stand up and survey my opponents.

Azula. She _would _comepletely disregard the rules to get back at me.

_And_ get away with it.

Watch out for her retaliation attacks, jabs, and axe kicks.

And of course, Ryan. Fakes, hooks, and spin kicks.

Focusing on Azula's eyes, I only slightly pay attention to Ryan.

We move around for a couples seconds with them trying, and failing, to box me into a corner or between them.

That's a BIG no-no.

Never end up between two people with permission to kick the crud out of you.

Ever.

You will end up picking up your own teeth from the ground with broken fingers.

To put it mildly.

I line it up, so that Azula ends up in the middle and Ryan is cut from the action.

I see her eyes lock onto my side and immediately realize that she's going to send a roundhouse.

_Hah, that's why you focus on the person's face. You can't give yourself away if you focus on their face._

I spin in place to the right quickly, kicking my right foot out straight behind me and into her stomach, jumping off my left foot and using it to send a roundhouse to her right side.

I move again when Ryan tries to come around to get me.

This, to an extent- all of us getting kicks in on our opponents-, happens a couple more times before someone else is tapped and I'm allowed to step out.

I take a minute to steady my breathing and risk a glance at Sokka.

He sends me two thumbs up and a smile.

I mouth a thanks too him and turn my attention back to the match, fighting a -dare I say it?- flattered blush creeping up on my cheeks.

Okay.

Not too bad.

So far.

* * *

A/N: Ahh yes. I _was _going to end this after the whole 'I feel like a ton more surprises are on the way' thing, but felt it was too short. I like longer chapters, but that might just be me. Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter and it'll hopefully be out before school starts. Because that's when the craziness begins… :) Reviews are always appreciated!

Until next chapter,

-The Runaway


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Always a joy to be reminded of my lack of possession over Avatar…

A/N: I'M SO SORRYY. I'm horrible I know. Just read please…

Tokka Time!

* * *

"Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that little Battle Royal as much as I did. The surprised noises you guys make are really entertaining. That's your warm-up for tonight, now on to the normal, one-on-one matches. Toph, Azula, you're up." Mr. Lee says.

_Of course._

Called to the 2nd ring, we bowed, said 'Yes sir!', and ran to opposite ends of the ring.

We meet at about an arm's length away from each other and await our instructor's signal.

Letting out a breath and trying to relax, I try not to think of the constant surveying, checking, adjusting, evading, and striking we'll be doing for 2 minutes…With no break.

Azula starts a slight staring contest and we bring our hands to the normal face guard.

Mr. Lee yells out, '"Ready!"

Our loud and long warnings, "KIA!", ring throughout the room.

"Tap gloves!"

I reach my hand out, Azula hesitantly complying then, "Begin!"

Immediately, we both tense, Azula dropping her gaze to my feet.

I file this approach for later use.

I spin 180 degrees into an open stance, watching for Azula's reaction. She switches it back to closed stance, stomping on the mat, attempting to get a reaction from me.

_Heh, as if. _

_Eh, I'll just play along I guess…_

I pick my foot up slightly, seeing if she'll capitalize.

She doesn't.

_She's either testing me right back, or really has no intention of making the first move…_

This continues a couple more times before Azula finally strikes. I don't move, thinking it's another wasted effort.

_Wrong. _

_Stupid Toph…_

Finding an opening, she sends a right-sided roundhouse kick and turns into 2 consecutive swap kicks.

On the last kick, I switched back into gear, sliding to the right, never leaving Azula's unprotected side. I bring up my leg into a left-sided roundhouse. Never hesitating, I let out an axe kick to the back of her head. She stumbles forward in shock, but turns around to cover her back.

_It's now 2 (Azula) to 3 (me)… Focus, two close for comfort!_

The next minute or so continues along the same lines, both of us shifting, taking hits and, in turn, returning them.

With 30 seconds left (score-same order: 7 to 5), I decide to use my early information to my advantage.

I start bouncing on my feet, making it easier for me to shift, strike, and fake quicker.

Faking a couple steps in various directions, I grin.

_Azula's getting confused._

_She's only watching my feet. _

Drawing Azula to the left, I send a right-sided crescent kick to her head, hoping to catch her off guard. I land it.

But immediately she sets up a roundhouse to my chest in retaliation.

_Oh, no you don't!_

Turning away from her for just a moment, I send a fierce back kick into the side of my opponent's wide-open helmet. With one of her legs in the air and a hard kick that would jerk anyone standing straight up backwards, Azula's sent a couples inches off the ground and crashes onto the floor.

"And time!"

I help her up and we both walk back to the center.

"Bow and shake hands!"

Doing so, we mumble our congratulations and wait for Mr. Lee to walk over.

He stands in between the two fighters and says, "With a score of 7-9, Toph wins!"

I couldn't help the huge smile taking over my face, letting Mr. Lee hold my arm high in the air.

Azula nods in diffident recognition and we join the line, awaiting the following Kendo matches.

* * *

"Holy crap, that was amazing Toph! You were like 'POW POW', and she was like 'Argh, NO', and you were like 'YES, SCHLUH-BAM'! Winnerrrr!" Sokka excitedly…retells, waving his arms around.

"Hahah, thanks? I mean, I _live _for your approval." I smartly comment, trying to blow off the swell of pride rushing to me.

"Of course you do, I mean who wouldn't-" He drops his hands. "Ah. Well then. Maybe you don't live for it, but you can't act like you don't enjoy it." He replies, crossing his arms smiling at me.

Rolling my eyes, I blow a strand of my hair out of my face, "Whatever Snoozles. Hey, you never told me you did Kendo. Now, _that's _awesome."

"Oh yeah…I just never thought about it," He shrugs, "Plus, I knew that you would find some way to twist it against me. Like, how I only started Kendo because I secretly enjoy wearing giant skirts."

"It's a Hakama, actually. Hahah, and I dunno… It looks more like a dress. With that blouse thing ya got on…" I respond.

We both laugh.

This of course is cut short when the instructors silence the room.

"Well, now that you've seen Tae Kwon Do, it's time to see some real action. Sokka, Jet, center of the ring." Master Piando stands with his hands clasped behind his back in the center of the ring.

* * *

**Sokka's POV (all of the following is from the genius mind of TwilightGD. Just edited by me...)**

The two bowed to each other, never breaking eye contact.

As we squat down, waiting for sensei's call, I see a cocky smirk forming on Jet's face.

_I'm not about to lose this match, but I also know if I don't stay focused, I'll end up on the wrong side of a shinai_.

"HAJIMEI" Master Piando yelled.

_Jet will make the first move_; _he was always jumping the gun…or sword as it were._

We circle each other, Jet starting to feint attack hoping to lure me in. At the third step, we both went for it, a double men strike. Backing off, we tried again, Jet a hair faster than me, but me being more evasive.

Jet comes in with a straight men cut, but I bring my shinai up in time to guard.

_Luck?_

_Not so much on this next attack_.

We backed off to get distance; Jet didn't waste anytime and shot forward before I knew what was coming.

"MEN"

Jet's shinai came down, rather hard too, onto my men.

"YAME" shouted the sensei.

I grimace, but shake it off, meeting back in the center.

"Men" Sensei raised his arm towards Jet acknowledging his point.

_I can't let him get another point_.

I ready myself, as does Jet. As the round continued, I paid more attention to my opponent's movements and form, trying to keep ahead as we both let out strike after strike.

'_This is getting me nowhere, and fast,' Thought Jet, 'I guess I will show Ponytail here something new...' _

_What's with Jet's smirk?_

I prepare myself for everything.

Almost everything.

I see the tip of Jet's shinai shifting down ever so slightly, and he charges forward quickly, thrusting his sword.

"TSUKI" Jet yelled.

However, Jet's aim was off. The tip of his shinai-intended for my chin guard-went right through the small space between the chin and shoulder of the men helmet.

I can't help the widening of my eyes out of shock at what just happened.

I hear a rare sound, Toph gasping.

The shinai is protruding all the way passed my head.

My neck burning from where it passed_._

Sensei eyed Jet but made no comment to him using the attack.

_What the heck was Jet thinking doing a Tuski!_ _If he was just a hair more to the right he would have stabbed me through the neck!_

Jet removes the stuck bamboo sword.

We get some distance and ready ourselves again.

I'm more alert than ever. I can see all of Jet's moves better.

We struck again and again, meeting in the taiatari (fist to fist), fighting for the center position.

"You're a jerk you know that?" I hiss to Jet as we continue to fight for center.

"What's wrong Sokka? Can't take my heat?" Jet quipped back smiling.

I break off, adjusting myself to proper form to assure my next move.

Jet just opts to eye me; he was no longer rushing in, but just couldn't take it. He finally moves in and raises his shinai to go for another men.

My eyes snap open fully, taking the opening.

A nano-second after Jet lifts his shinai, I bring up mine as well.

I make contact with Jet's side.

"DOU" I yell, as I moved passed Jet and ran my sword completely through his abdomen.

"YAME" sensei shouted.

Again, we returned to the center of the square.

"Dou" he stated raising his hand to me.

I sigh in relief, but quickly recover knowing it's not over yet.

This was the tiebreaker, the final round to decide the match.

We went in again, with more spirit than before, neither of us wanting to lose.

Jet was moving faster and harder, but he couldn't seem to find an opening. I started fighting differently.

I slowed down, not lowering my guard. Instead, I did what sensei taught me.

'_Don't look at their sword, don't look at their hands, don't look at their feet, look at their eyes and then everything at the same time.'_

I was able to see and counter or evade all of Jet's moves.

_I can't keep this up though. I need to find an opening…or make one of my own._

Jet was breathing heavier now, backing off to catch his breath. He obviously wants to end this now...

I notice Jet's eyes dart from his own to slightly lower down.

_He is going to use tsuki again!_

_Wait! I can use this, I just got to time it right_…

Both of us prepare ourselves for we knew was going to be the final strike.

The air was tense as our fighting spirits pulsed. I couldn't hear anything else; see anything but Jet.

His sword tip lowered slightly again, but, once again, I noticed it. As he lunged forward, I got my shinai just under Jet's, and lifted up, pulling my opponent's with it.

Jet's shinai was now pushed completely away, leaving his entire front defenseless. Jet stared wide-eyed at me with my raised sword. I bring my sword down.

"MMEEEENNNN" I yelled with everything I had.

"YAME" Sensei shouted.

"Men" he proclaimed towards me with a-dare I say it?-small smile on his face.

"Yasume" Sensei said simply.

Both fighters kneeled down and withdrew their swords. We stood back up and stepped back to our starting positions.

We bowed to each other, but Jet didn't make eye contact with me.

Honestly, I'm so glad it's over.

I smile, returning to the slightly awestruck face of Toph.

_That's right. Awestruck._

_You've still got it, Sokka…_

* * *

And cut!

A/N: Hahah, I had time finally, so I put up this part of the Fight Night. Hope you enjoyed!

Bed time…

Till next time!

-The Runaway


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Even after all these years...

A/N: I'M SO SORRY. Junior year, homework and whatnot... Man, I missed you guys! It's just been really hectic-more than usual... I started instructing! Which has taken up 75% of my time.. But yeah, sorry again and here's Chapter 17!

Tokkaaaaa!

* * *

Sokka sits down, looking all smug.

I mean... I guess he has a reason.

That was a pretty rad fight.

Not that I'll ever admit that. Out loud.

"Alright, now for the main attraction!" Mr. Lee steps to the center ring.

Sokka's Kendo instructor calls him over.

"Toph."

Bleh, of course Mr. Lee picks me.

Him and the Higher Beings collaborate...

We face each other in the middle of the ring. The next minute or so is really a blur to me.

All I remember is this self-pep talk that I insisted on doing to keep my mind focused on _beating_ the moron I like instead of..well, just the moron I like.

Hah, yeah right.

The instructors share a nod.

The 'GO' signal is given and we tense.

Slowly circling each other, we are definitely not laughing and joking anymore. It's almost surreal that this is the same Sokka I know. It is like his whole person changes when he has a sword in hand.

Periodically checking and faking, I notice something…

_He's not falling for any of my fakes. He watches my eyes like I watch his._

_Damn._

_This'll be WAY more interesting than I originally planned…_

Out of the corner of my eye, - _anyone else surprised my eyesight chose to cooperate this time…? - _I see a blur head straight for my head. Sidestepping left, I send a high, right-sided roundhouse over said blur. Sokka responds by ducking out of the way.

We both return to circling.

_Fast, too… If my speed is matched and he leaves almost no margin for error, how can I score?_

Send a strong blow and hope to capitalize? Can I afford the risk of that high-speed sword?

_Just have to find something and work it. I guess..._

Thanks for the help.

Finally, I lunge forward and twist (making sure I glance at his side to add to the effect), to mimic a back leg roundhouse.

Like expected, Sokka brings his sword above his head, opting to bring it down on my leg before I land a kick.

Instead, I go for the quicker kick: a front kick to the center of his torso.

He stumbles slightly, but as I shuffle forward for a head kick, Sokka drives into position.

Right.

Up.

In.

My.

Face.

I send an obsolete punch to his chest in order to cover my shift backwards, but immediately I mentally kick myself.

_This works for regular sparring matches; you can't always be too close when sparring a Tae Kwon Do student._

_Does he do Tae Kwon Do?_ _No, he does Kendo!_

_And what's that in his hand?_ _A flippin', wooden sword!_

_You __**need **__to fight in close range!_

Okay... sheesh. Give me a break. First time remember?

He smirks, twists around my left side. I see it in slow motion as I try to guard myself but not fast enough as he angles his sword to strike me right in my side.

"DOU!"

"Yame!"

"Dou," Piando raises his arm to Sokka, "Point to Sokka. Score: 1 to 1."

Well shit. Even with padding that still _hurts_.

We are allowed to start up again. Regaining our respected ready stances.

I opt for my favorite stance. Unfortunately, it's discouraged-too many openings.

Oh well. I step into what's called a Back Stance (feet are a shoulders-width apart, left foot pointed towards Sokka and the other is pointed to my right). My body is opened up towards my opponent (generally not good, who cares though?), left hand bent slightly in front of me for low strikes and my right is open and protecting my face.

Sokka's stance is traditional- he's standing up straight, one foot slightly in front of the other. He's obviously ready to pounce at a moment's notice. That stupid sword is pointed straight at me guarding his entire body.

When situated, we start our circling and checking. Again.

_Okay…Breathe Toph._

_What's the plan?_ _Initiate or retaliate?_

…Retaliate. Last time I initiated and he scored on me too. Gotta remember his reach advantage with that thing.

_Like Mr. Lee said, one way to gain the upper hand is by constantly shutting down the opponent's advances. In turn, discouraging and calming an aggressive opponent._

Problem is he doesn't seem like the type to back down in this…

…

_Oh yeah. Ahem. Maybe not. Good luck!_

Ugh.

He starts to take a step towards me, I catch his sword twitch up slightly.

Going for a straight downward cut...

I think.

As he keeps shifting forward, I bring my left knee up. When he's close enough, I snap my foot up and bring it down across his head.

Hah.

Perfect axe kick.

"Yame!"

"Point Toph. 2 to 1." His Sensei acknowledges.

For a third time, we are signaled to start.

He may be a meat head, but he's not going to fall for that again.

I guess I'll have to go with the flow.

Hah, Aang would be proud of that comment.

I shift to the left, trying to open him into an attack.

Nothing.

After a couple moments, I fake again.

Again-nothing.

He has those eyes again; those calculating eyes that give nothing away and only look at my own.

_Be careful..._

I know! Shut up.

_I just have a bad feeling..._

Another couple motions and I move slightly closer with each hop. He finally fakes and steps on the mat just inside my range.

_Mistake 1._

I send a back leg hook with my right foot which he easily gets under. I follow up with an immediate roundhouse with the same foot. It's not as strong since I didn't reload or put it down, but it'll do. Sokka, however, moves with my left side, causing a second miss on my end. And a point for him as he swings to his left and connects with my chest guard.

My mistake. I thought I had him and now I'm wide open.

_Shit! No, no , no…_

I thought I had him!

Once he scores the point on my guard, he doesn't hesitate as he steps back.

Keeping the fluid strike going, he turns his focus to my helmet.

I twist in the same direction of his arching blade to try and avoid it…

Too slow.

_Too damn slow!_

He catches the side of my head, and we are stopped for the last time.

"Yame!" and "Match!"

Our instructors yell at the same time.

"Score: Toph, 2, to Sokka, 3. Winner!" Sokka's arm is lifted and everyone applauds. "Excellent match I have to say. Very well down." Piando shakes my hand and congratulates Sokka, Mr. Lee doing the same with the most interesting opponent I've ever faced.

At least I lost to Sokka.

Of all people…

They joke briefly and then tell everyone that this concludes today's class. Everyone starts piling out.

"Man! Mrs. Bei Fong, I guess your undefeated title doesn't completely stand anymore. But at least you lost it to someone like this guy." My instructor comments before we leave the studio, he walks over to Piando.

We just smile, say thanks, and keep walking.

Both of us head towards our homes, I'm skating slowly along Sokka's side. His armor bag is hanging off his sword bag like some old fashioned hobo.

Do those guys still exist?

"Well… That was one of the most spontaneous and challenging matches I've had. I didn't have any idea what to expect. It was nice!" Meat head comments.

"Yeah. Ditto." I reply, repositioning my bag and keeping my gaze straight forward.

"…You okay?"

I nod and try to send a smile.

Doubtful look.

Yeah, figures.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm not one of those pouty girls that start hating life 'cause they lost at something they love or happen to be good at. I can take it," I shoot a thumbs up, "Besides, I've been lookin' for this kind of competition! Like you heard from Mr. Lee, I've never lost before. No one was challenging enough. It was an honest, tough fight and I'm…glad it was you that beat me. No one else deserves that honor." I add at the end to lighten up the situation.

I was feeling a little too candid there.

"Haha, well it was fun," We come up to my house and we stop real quickly to finish up, "Awesome job and… Let's do it again sometime?" He offers.

"Heck yeah! You honestly think I'll let you off with that win? You're going down next time Snoozles." I turn to head in.

"Goodnight!"

I just send him a wave without turning around.

That's it.

A simple half-hearted wave with my back facing him.

I guess it makes up for my previous compliments and whatnot.

Right?

_You were way too girly tonight. It was creeping ME out. There's no way you can compensate for that…_

Sigh.

Thought so too.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh. Well, this was honestly written years ago. But I reviewed and edited it. Thank you TwilightGD! Long time-no talk! Anyway, if you're still with me after all this time, thank you SO much. I won't blame you for hating/attacking me. I deserve it... Which reminds me-I put up a poll about it. Real short because I wanted to get back into this story... I re-read all this story's reviews. It motivated me to try and find time to finish this up. It's the least I can do!

Next time,

-The Runaway.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do not own...never will. *sniffle* That goes for anything remotely familiar to you that I obviously wouldn't own.

A/N: Alrightyyyy, here it is! Chapter 18. Looks of disbelief at the speedy update? Don't blame ya.

Enjoy!

* * *

The big talent show is tomorrow, so we're celebrating with a day in the town.

By that I mean food and torture.

Aka..._shopping_.

With Katara and the boys.

We are currently in a giant clothing warehouse. Looking at shirts and whatnot.

Luckily for me, I really don't have to look too hard because I already have potential outfits at home.

Whoop!

"So...what exactly are we supposed to be keeping an eye out for? I'm confused." Zuko gingerly picks up a pink...something.

"Anything that looks like it belongs on a band member! Honestly, haven't you guys ever paid attention to this kind of stuff? The style of the band?" Katara asks exasperated, turning her gaze on all of us.

We just respond with blank looks.

She just sighs.

Ha, good times.

"What about this, Katara?" We whip around to see Aang holding up a pair of black baggy pants. A chain hangs on the right side.

Not bad Aang.

Surprisingly.

"Exactly! But...I don't think those should be for you. Zuko?"

"Yeah, yeah. They go perfectly with this deep-red long-sleeve I just found!" He responds mockingly.

"It will! Those designs on the shirt are fabulous too. Great job, Zuzu!" She replies with just as much gusto and sticks her tongue out at him.

He crosses his arms and fumes when everyone laughs.

* * *

Hours pass and we _finally_ find everything we were looking for.

But of course we can't end without a fashion show for Katara.

First up is the Queen Bee herself. She's wearing a dark blue halter top with purple wave designs on it, black capris, and purple and black beaten Keds (which she surprisingly previously owned...). She said that she has a blue bandana at home that she will be tying onto her right ankle.

Next-Aang. He has a cool, loose yellow button up on and brown cargo shorts with tan pin stripes. And brown flip flops.

What, are we going to the beach?

He then- dramatically, mind you -throws on this awesome orange fitted hoodie that is yellow on the inside. It has this _huge_ white swirl on the back. Much better. Goes well with his prized orange sweatband worn on his right wrist.

"What the heck Aang, you have tattoos?" Sokka bursts out of his changing room, gawking at the smaller boy.

"You didn't know that Snoozles? Wow. Hey, you think Gyatso will hook me up with one?" I reply bored, walking out of my room to join the one man circus man.

"But-you're-Aang...and young. How?" After a few more indiscernible noises, he manages to stop and actually listen to the answer.

Guess not.

Dang, I'll actually have to wait till I'm 18.

"My foster dad is pretty chill. He actually did them himself-it's some weird tradition thing in his family, I guess. You receive 'em when you do something huge in life to earn them. They fade above my knees, and past my elbows. I opted out of the head one." He replies shrugging, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're dating a guy with tats, Katara. One that could have a big, blue arrow on his head! So bizarre..." Katara rolls her eyes at Sokka who is maniacally waving his arms in the arm and turns the focus back to the task at hand.

Oh yeah, we've been shopping all this time. Yay.

Sokka is sporting a simple button-down blue element shirt over a white tee with a sliver guitar design on it. He has dark, straight-leg jeans on and roughed-up deep blue biker boots on. Also a loose, white belt on.

Is it defective or something? It's not even helping to hold up his pants!

I don't understand...

But at least he wore his hair down.

Ahem, blush recede. Please.

Cool, okay.

On to Zuko.

He's wearing the pants and shirt mentioned before with a black pair of combat boots and a dark orange scarf. He reasoned with Katara that if he _must_ wear the scarf, he _will_ wear his lucky goggles on his forehead for the show.

After a long, stubborn conversation, she obliged.

Nice Sparky-I thought reasoning with Sugar Queen in her Mega Mom and Intolerable Mode was impossible.

Then again, I never tried too hard. I gave up and ignored her after a few minutes.

_Not_ worth it.

Hah.

Now my turn. Not that I like to brag or anything...but I _really_ am down with my outfit.

I have on green cargo pant skinny jeans and brown, scuffed-up military-style boots. Also, a black off-the-shoulder-tee with brown and tan designs and stripes everywhere. My prized, green leather band with a brown feather hang from it is tied around my left, lower bicep.

Shaggy hair is a go.

"Well, we all have our unique trinkets tied in somehow-showing our individuality. We look like a band! I think." Katara boasts, taking everyone in.

"Yeah, fantastic. Can we go eat now? I've been starving since we first walked out of the house!" Sokka runs back into the changing room to get out of his performance wear.

We all follow suit and agree.

Wholeheartedly on my part.

I forgot breakfast...

_You mean-intentionally slept through it._

Yeah, yeah. It's just not my favorite, you know?

_I know, I know..._

* * *

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow? I can't wait!" Aang enthusiastically asks, mouth half full of burrito.

I give him a disgusted face and get up to refill my Dr. Pepper.

I roll my eyes as Sokka responds with a similar level of exuberance, almost- dare I say -squealing.

Yes, boys and girls. Squealing.

I can't believe I actually like that goofball.

...

Blehhh, I just used the word goofball.

Laughing to myself, I start to refill my cup.

"-should stop drinking that stuff. I think it's finally getting to your head. You look like a lunatic."

My mood drops.

Suki.

And crew- Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

"At least I have the soda to blame..." I trail off and sip my drink, eyebrows raised mockingly.

"Oh come off it, Mud Mole. I'm here on business. I have no time for you." Suki dances off in direction of my table along with Ty Lee.

Business...

Like hell-

Azula stops me from following after her and sneers. I glance at Mai and she just responds with that lucid stare she always sports.

Sigh...

"I didn't want to spend the day trouncing pathetic red belts, Princess. Move." My free hand goes to my hip, the one with the soda hangs by my side.

"I'm not here to get beaten again. You're gonna have to pay for that Taekwondo class, Midget. I've come to collect." She advances slowly, raising her left fist menacingly.

Wait, menacingly would mean I was scared.

She advanced slowly, raising her fist meaningfully.

Better.

I raise my hands up as a sign of peace.

"Really, I haven't even done my warm up stretches and you couldn't have improved drastically enough to stand a chance against me in these past couple days..."

Seems like she took that to heart because suddenly, she strikes.

Straight jab to the face- typical.

I bob just to the inside of her punch and bring my left arm up to deflect it to the side. Without waiting for a follow-up, I send a quick jab (hand opened like a chop strike, fingertips leading the strike) directly into her solar plexus.

Hard.

She doubles over, having the wind knocked out of her.

I nonchalantly pass her off to Mai who gives me a curt nod before heading off to bring the other girls with her.

"Good luck at the talent show! Mai and I will be there!" Ty Lee bounds after the others, giddily waving good-bye at us.

"Is she really that oblivious to her surroundings or is she just playing dumb? I can never tell." Zuko shakes his head and returns to his food.

Tho and Due, the quirky owners of this equally eclectic restaurant, walk over.

"You all okay?" The larger of the two asks.

"Yeah-sorry for the commotion." Aang looks solemnly at the pair.

"Oh, don't worry about that. They're always up in here, starting trouble. I'm just glad you managed not to damage anything. Meal's on us!" They leave as quickly as they came.

Wha...?

I mean. If they insist, I suppose.

"Odd. Anyway, what did _Suki _want?" I look expectantly at Sokka who shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Just wanted to talk...Catch up, ya know?"

"Catch up on what? She was all over you from what we could see in your little corner she dragged you to. More than talking was on her mind..." Katara points out, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

Just what the heck are you trying to do Sweetness?

"Shut up." Sokka musters, rolling his eyes.

"Just calling it like I see it."

We lapse into a silence.

A content, albeit, slightly uncomfortable silence after that weird interruption.

"Nice Spearhand by the way. Devastating!" Zuko and Aang quip.

I smirk and nod .to the two. No big deal...

"Hey, I know! We need to come up with a victory song! You know, for when we win this thing tomorrow." Aang mentions, throwing his napkin down on his empty plate (one of many).

For such a small-framed kid, he sure can pack it down.

Heh. Then again, so can I.

"You just now think of this? The day before the competition?" I reply, disbelief written all over my scowling face.

"Well no one else did either! So shush. Now, I was thinking either VersaEmerge or KT Tunstall?"

Hmm...

"Well, KT is great, but I can't think of a song I know by her that would be a great victory song... VersaEmerge has tons of energy-we can really have fun with it. Why not go crazy if we win, right?" Zuko chimes in logically.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Princess Part Two. Let's head back and ready ourselves a victory song!"

* * *

And we do. It really helped with the nerves.

All that jumping and rocking out.

I think we _actually_ have this in the bag.

Watch out bands of all ages and experience.

Element:Riot!

-is here.

* * *

A/N: Haha, man... I've been re-reading this story over and over. Has my writing style/sound changed as much as I think it has? I dunno, maybe I'm going crazy. Anywho, that's a wrap-I hope you enjoyed it! Always lookin' for criticism, thoughts, questions... This is how I hope to keep going till the end of the story-timely updates. Your reviews help that process move faster!

Till next time!

-The Runaway.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing familiar. Sorry.

A/N: Meant to have this up last week and time just got away from me. Thank you for all the new reviews! Oh! I just started my blog back up so...if you're ever bored..feel free to read and make fun of it. :P The link is on my profile. Also! I have started a new story. I should have the first chapter of that up tonight too.

Enjoy the TOKKA!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Snoozles?!" I hang my head out the window of Zuko's van and yell into the Idiot's house.

"Calm yourself! I needed to get my guitar. Kinda important you know..." He trails off, slinging said item across his chest, sauntering out to the van.

Don't find that attractive one bit.

Really...

Gah!

"Well you should have realized that fact an hour ago when I called to let you know when we were leaving!" I shoot at him, hiding the blush that accompanied my staring.

Zuko rolls his eyes at my antics and starts the van.

"Just get in. We're going to be late!" The always punctual Sugar Queen dictates.

Sokka slides into the front bench seat, squishing me in between him and Sparky. Aang and Katara are cramped in the back with all the instruments.

"Nice rape-van Zuko. I really get a feel for your father's love for you every time we ride in it..." Aang comments giving a goofy smile to the exasperated teen driver.

Zuko mumbles incoherently under his breath.

Sounds like something along the lines of favored, sadistic sisters, honor, and the probability that a certain tattooed kid could literally and spontaneously fly out of harm's way (aka Zuko's grasp).

Heh. Poor Aang...

5 tense minutes manage to pass.

"Will everyone relax already!" I blurt out making everyone jump in their seats.

I mean really.

It's not like we're all going off to war or anything...

Calm down.

"You're honestly not freaking, Toph? Even as lead vocalist and guitar?" Sokka gives me a sideways look.

He really needs to put his hair up.

I can't focus with it down.

"No. I'm pumped. 'Cause I believe we're going to kill it!" I pound my left fist into my right palm to emphasize.

Can't let them know how many somersaults my stomach has managed just in the last 2 minutes...

"Aw. Toph believes in all of us!"

"'Shuddup Sugar Queen."

I go back to staring out Zuko's side window to avoid Sokka's wide smile.

And to hide mine in return.

* * *

Okay, there are way too many people running around for comfort.

"Element: Riot!. Please follow me."

We all turn from the craziness and follow the younger man with a professional-looking headset and clipboard.

Into even more craziness.

Ugh.

We pass the stage and gawk.

"Holy hell! This isn't just some Podunk talent show. That's a full size concert stage! And the judges are right front and center..." Sokka comments slapping both his hands to his face in awe.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Idiot. It's not like any of us are blind."

The boy just huffs and sticks his tongue out at me in return before he starts laughing randomly.

"What...are you on?"His sister asks.

"I just can't get over the fact that we're really going to do this! It's crazy."

We all share giddy smiles and run off to catch Mr. Pompous and Stoic.

"Alright. This is your area. You can go ahead and retrieve your equipment. You won't require any speakers-those are provided. You will be the third group to perform in the first round so please be ready in about...2 hours. Any questions, just let me know. Good luck!" He scampers off in search of another poor, unsuspecting group.

"I'll bring the van around." Zuko leaves.

"I've got to go get us officially signed in and do other manager things."

"I'll join you!" Aang rushed after Katara.

Leaving Sokka and I alone.

As always.

Just when I see Sokka begin to say something, I catch movement to my left.

Stepping forward- precariously close to Sokka might I add -I avoid a bag of popcorn that flies right past me and onto an unfortunate musician's snare drum no more than 3 feet away.

We face the wacko and share a glance.

_Who the heck is this chick?!_

Shrugging, we square off and try to intimidate her.

She laughs.

"Nice reflexes. Just wanted to check out the competition. I'm June. And you?" She smiles conspiratorially.

"Toph. And this is Sokka," I speak up before Sokka has the chance to speak, "but he also goes by Meathead."

Something about that name is familiar...

I can't remember why though.

I playfully punch the boy next to me in the arm, eliciting a wince.

"I don't know about that one. He seems very smart and..." She advances towards him.

"What did you say your name was again?"

I expected that to come from me.

But it didn't.

I see Zuko hop out of the van and walk up, giving the dark-haired girl a quizzical look.

"June." She replies nonchalantly.

"That name sounds familiar... I've heard stories from my crazy Uncle Iroh about someone named June. You know him?" He comments, seemingly innocent.

But I know that tone.

And now I remember where I heard the name.

Oh, this is great!

The girl pales slightly.

_Serves her right for trying to toy with us._

"Oh yeah! He was going on and on about this lady one night when he returned from who-knows-where. Of course he was rip-roaring drunk. What did he mention about her, Zuko?" I add, smirking at the girl who is obviously no more than 20.

"He just kept talking about this nice young lady who-"

"Alright, well I should go start...practicing. You know...for tonight. See you later!" June cuts off and retreats to her group on the far side of the band area.

"Wait...so what happened?!"Sokka asks as soon as the girl is far enough away and he realizes we aren't offering an explanation.

"Let's just say...she was too drunk to notice that Iroh was old enough to be her father...'s father."

*shiver*

"Let's unpack!" I walk to the van.

Zuko awkwardly coughs and follows after me.

After a solid face palm, Sokka does the same.

Ding, ding! So the Idiot gets it.

Saves us the awkward explanation.

Katara and Aang make their way back after a few minutes of unpacking and join in.

Once everything is set out we decide to talk over the plan.

"Alright I know we had a general idea of what we were gonna do. But we also know quite a bit of songs together now. Our opener and finisher had to kick serious butt!"

"Don't they all have to do that?" Katara inquires.

"Well yes. But those two really have to stick out because we need to both make a good first impression- to even be considered in the contest -and the last has to actually win it." Zuko clarifies for Sokka who nods smartly.

"Which one should we do first?" I ask before Katara has the chance to ask another obvious question.

"Um...good question." Aang comments. "What are the options?"

"Bleed, Emergency and Fall to Pieces." Zuko replies.

"Not to mention we have also done that rendition of Toxic by VersaEmerge. Or Breaking and Entering by Tonight Alive and some songs by We Are the In Crowd." I offer.

"Oh yeah! In case we don't get the reactions we hoped for with the others." Sokka adds.

"Hmm..."

A collection hush falls among us.

What to do...

* * *

A/N: Haha, okay. First off-sorry it's shorter than normal. I ended it that way on purpose-to let you guys vote! Listen to the songs/bands and let me know which ones you like best. It will decide the song list for our band, Element: Riot!, for this contest. Read and Review ( please! :) ).

Till next time!

-The Runaway.


End file.
